


Cómplice Locura

by Chestor, Mia_Spencer94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beerus alternate, Kadov OC, Line of time, M/M, Planet Earth - Freeform, Seventh universe, Universe Alternate, Whis alternate, Ziron (Planet invented)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestor/pseuds/Chestor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Spencer94/pseuds/Mia_Spencer94
Summary: La relación entre el Séptimo dios destructor y su asistente generalmente ha sido grata y pacífica como mantenedores del equilibrio universal por cientos de millones de años. Sin embargo, la vida de uno de ellos da un cambio inesperado marcando un antes y un después en su infinita existencia. Lo que en un principio fue cariño, poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en un abanico de emociones que lo llevaron a experimentar el complejo y poco usual sentimiento amoroso con alguien completamente inesperado luego que las Líneas temporales se mezclan por una extraña razón.
Relationships: Beerus & Whis (Dragon Ball), Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Eterna rutina

Los días transcurrían normal en el planeta de Bills, después del Torneo del Poder las cosas volvieron a su cauce cotidiano sin más sorpresas de por medio. El dios retomó su rutina de holgazanería y vagancia haciendo cosas que no requieren mayores implicancias en su apartado planeta del Séptimo Universo.   
Cuando todo acabó saliendo victoriosos de aquel Torneo y después del enfrentamiento con el Saiyajin Broly, Bills no quiso merodear la Tierra por un tiempo, acercarse a Gokú le estaba resultando problemático porque de todas formas se veía envuelto en situaciones estresantes, más si aún tenía que terminar interviniendo a cambio de manjares terrícolas. Él necesitaba paz y qué mejor que ausentarse de entre los demás por un tiempo indefinido.   
No obstante, eso no significaba que también dejaría de lado las delicias culinarias de aquel revoltoso y curioso planeta, si bien no iría de forma presencial a disfrutarlas, lo haría de igual manera cada día y en cada ocasión que quisiera comer. Para eso entonces estaba su leal asistente Wiss quien era el único que visitaba la Tierra en búsqueda de comida y, a su vez, para saber un poco de Gokú, Vegeta, su esposa Bulma y de los demás. A pesar de todo, era divertido tener temas de conversación durante las comidas que se basaran en las acciones, a veces imprudentes de aquel grupo de amigos aventureros.   
Y bien, este día era uno más como cualquier otro, con una rutina memorizada y poco emocionante. Al parecer a ninguno de los dos les molestaba aquello ya que la costumbre se aferró bien a ellos por lo que hacer todos los días casi lo mismo era parte del trabajo de ambos. Como siempre, Wiss se encargaba del almuerzo, a solas y silbando con su afable alegría cortaba y picaba un montón de verduras mientras unas cuantas ollas dejaban escapar vapor por los únicos orificios de sus tapas. La cocina estaba impregnada de un delicioso aroma a carne cocida, arroz frito y salsa negra de cerezas que ya estaba en su punto para ser retirada de la estufa. De eso se percató el ángel que apagó el fuego para volver a su quehacer con las verduras, aún le faltaban las ensaladas por lo que debía apresurarse, la hora de la comida se acercaba. 

  
Después de tres cuartos de hora, Wiss por fin tenía todo listo y servido en la mesa del comedor, como siempre, Bills ya estaba sentado a la espera de que su asistente le sirviera el plato principal. Una vez hecho, se dispuso a comer después de darle las gracias a quien ahora llenaba su plato con una porción mediana de verduras y otra de arroz frito. El almuerzo se hizo cómodo en medio del silencio típico que se instalaba durante la comida, Wiss sabía bien que su señor a veces hablaba mucho como otras veces que no decía nada, él respetaba eso, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaría que fuese diferente. De todos modos, no era divertido comer de inicio a fin y no hablar de nada en particular.   
No obstante, la situación daba un vuelco en un punto exacto de cada comida que compartían juntos, la hora del postre era la favorita de ambos y eso provocaba que de la nada el momento pasara a ser más amigable. Y como no, si a Bills le cambiaba el humor con la porción grande de pudín terrícola que disfrutaba con alegría, algo que a Wiss le gustaba ver en su señor a quien miraba con discreción desde su asiento. 

  
\- ¿Qué tal le parece el pudín de hoy, mi señor?   
\- Está muy rico, sobre todo por esta salsa un tanto espesa que tiene encima ¿De qué es?   
\- Es salsa de sabor fresa. Le coloqué un poco para que la presentación fuera más llamativa, y creo que lo he logrado porque a usted le agradó.- respondió alegre antes de comer un poco más de su postre que era el mismo que comía el dios-.   
\- Así es. Me agrada como quedó.   
\- ¿Después tiene pensado hacer algo?   
\- Puede que repose unas horas en la hamaca del jardín trasero.   
\- Si me permite, tendré que colocarla ya que la había sacado para lavarla.   
\- Está bien. 

  
Dicho eso, el resto del tiempo se basó en más que nada en comer y hablar del postre, uno que otro comentario estaba relacionado con otras cosas sin importancia por lo que prácticamente los dos terminaron la hora del almuerzo en una conversación informal y cotidiana.   
El día que parecía avanzar lento, como si no quisiera acabar para dar paso al siguiente, siguió su rumbo normal. Wiss avanzaba en sus labores hogareñas, ya sea lavando ropa de su señor, haciendo aseo en las diferentes salas del Palacio, cuidando el jardín y atendiendo a Bills cuando este lo precisaba para alguna petición. Éste último, en cambio, no hacía nada más que dormir en su hamaca bajo un gran árbol que le proporcionaba sombra y frescor, con tres vasos grandes de limonada pasaba la tarde descansando como el holgazán que era. Hacer esto todos los días era lo que extrañaba y ahora que podía realizarlo sin interrupciones, lo disfrutaba a cabalidad.   
Horas y horas haciendo nada y haciendo todo, nuevamente pasaban un poco de tiempo juntos durante la cena. La acción fue casi la misma que en el almuerzo, ambos comían y hablaban más cuando llegaba la hora del postre el cual esta vez era un trozo grande de tarta de frutas para cada uno. Tanto Bills como Wiss comentaba lo delicioso y fresco que estaba ese postre y que venía bien después de cenar alimentos salados. En secreto y con el ego un poco elevado, el ángel disfrutaba ese tipo de comentarios que su señor no se hacía problemas en hacerlos, eso lo hacía sentir algo especial porque él era el único que recibía tratos así por parte de Bills. 

  
\- La comida de hoy estuvo bastante bien, Wiss. Aunque el desayuno no me agradó tanto, sabes que no me gusta consumir tantas cosas dulces en las primeras horas del día.- dijo el dios antes de dar el último bocado a su tarta que ya había acabado-. Espero que no se repita mañana.   
\- Entendido, mi señor. Cuidaré de hacerlo mejor y no agregar tanta azúcar en el siguiente desayuno.   
El dios asintió en silencio terminando de beber el vino restante de su copa, ya acabada su comida, limpió las comisuras de su boca con la servilleta de género que tenía a un lado del plato. Dando las gracias, se levantó de su asiento y salió   
en dirección al jardín. Ahí, y a solas otra vez, Wiss terminaba de comer en total calma, era costumbre ser el último en comer para después encargarse de los platos sucios.   
Luego de terminar sus labores de aseo en el comedor y cocina, salió en búsqueda de su señor, ya que estaba libre de responsabilidades iría a hacerle compañía. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente se sentía solo y aburrido por lo que lo único que podía hacer en compañía del otro era iniciar algún tipo de charla sobre cualquier cosa, aunque fuera tonta o sin sentido.   
Al encontrarlo después de un par de minutos caminando por entre los árboles del bosque se ubicó a su lado sentándose de piernas cruzadas sin decir nada. De su cetro dejó caer una caja de dulces la cual abrió y sacó una paleta pequeña de color amarillo. De inmediato Bills lo volteó a ver observando con premura la caja colorida de cartón duro que quedó entreabierta, el dios entonces sacó, a mano llena, un pequeño montón de golosinas, los dejó entre sus piernas y sacó uno para quitarle la envoltura y echárselo a la boca. Mientras lo saboreaba, miraba hacia el cielo, el par de lunas que había iluminaban bastante gran parte de su planeta, eso lo mantenía curioso pues en eso pensaba olvidándose, de momento, que no estaba solo.   
\- No hay necesidad de utilizar un grupo de luciérnagas para iluminar el lugar en donde estamos.- comentó Wiss también mirando el par de lunas en lo alto del cielo-.   
\- No, se puede ver todo. Es increíble su poder de luz.   
\- Y dígame, señor Bills ¿Le gustaría jugar cartas conmigo?.- el dios lo miró negando de inmediato con la cabeza. En su lugar, estiró sus brazos y se acomodó para recostarse en una de las piernas de Wiss para seguir observando el cielo-. No me apetece jugar, prefiero hacer esto antes de irme a dormir.   
\- Oh... 

  
La calidez y ligera sorpresa en el ángel se hicieron presente cuando Bills se acercó más a él realizando ese simple gesto de apoyar su cabeza en su pierna derecha. Quizás por instinto o simple juego le acarició el hombro a su señor, estaba esperando a ser regañado, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, Bills no se   
molestó mientras que de a poco se quedaba dormido. Wiss entonces continuó con sus mimos siendo cauteloso en el movimiento de su mano, por un rato lo miró pensando en algo que no había considerado hasta entonces ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no le hacía cariño a alguien? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo él había recibido su último mimo amoroso? Y sinceramente, no recordaba bien, por lo que ahora le era un tanto extraño hacer ese tipo de acciones con su señor, que, por cierto, dormía relajado a su lado.   
El ángel, al notar que las lunas habían avanzado bastante desde el punto donde por última vez las observó, decidió que mejor era dejar a Bills descansar en la cama, no era demasiado cómodo dormir acostado en el césped y eso podría dejarlo adolorido del cuerpo al día siguiente. Con cuidado, lo levantó y lo dejó flotando en una burbuja verde que creó con su cetro. De inmediato entonces emprendió la marcha de vuelta al Palacio. Calmado en su andar se tomó la molestia de demorarse todo lo que quiso hasta llegar, un buen rato después, a la última habitación del lugar, la cual, por cierto, era la más grande de todo el templo.   
Como todas las noches, se encargó de arropar a Bills, con la diferencia de que esta vez tenía que desvestirlo y arroparlo con su camisón de dormir. Siendo profesional en su labor, subió con su báculo la cama redonda de su señor en la última roca flotante de superficie lisa. Ya listo, procedió a ordenar la ropa limpia junto con las joyas de oro de quien dormía para el siguiente día, la que ya había ocupado la tomó para llevarla al canasto de ropa sucia. 

  
\- Que descanse, mi señor Bills.- dijo observándolo por última vez antes de retirarse de la habitación-.   
Sin nada más que hacer, se encaminó a su cuarto personal pensando en lo que haría mañana. No tenía mucho que organizar dentro de su cabeza, la rutina era la misma día tras día. 

  
Unos minutos después de la llegada a su cuarto, Wiss cerró la puerta ya vestido con su ropa de dormir, no era muy diferente a la que usaba a diario ya que solo consistía en una camiseta de manga larga y pantalones de algodón color escarlata, ambas prendas se repetían en su clóset unas treinta veces al ser una   
tenida por noche, lo mismo sucedía con sus túnicas, cintos, pantalones, coraza y zapatos. Él era muy organizado con su ropa y con sus cosas personales.   
Sintiéndose cansado se recostó de espaldas en la cama tapándose hasta el abdomen con las sábanas de seda blanca y cubrecama de terciopelo que igualmente era de color carmín. Así se quedó por casi una hora pensando en varias cosas a la vez, eso hacía cada noche hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Esa era su técnica para lograr dormir ya que, como ángel, no suele hacerlo. No obstante, si no lo hacía, las noches se harían eternas y ya estaba cansado de eso, aunque le costara trabajo llegar a la inconsciencia producto del relajo que provocaba el hecho de dormir, lo lograba. Por último, se acomodó de lado y se dispuso a descansar unas horas, a la llegada del alba debía levantarse y hacerle frente a otro día que sería similar al anterior. Así como siempre ha sido. 


	2. Vida de sirviente

Al día siguiente, Wiss era el único despierto en el Palacio, debía tener listo el desayuno para su señor a una hora determinada. Concentrado en su quehacer, silbaba una melodía cualquiera mientras colocaba las bolitas de masa dentro del horno precalentado. Cuando las dejó todas dentro, se dispuso a hacer la mezcla para preparar tortillas de verduras y huevo en una fuente grande de cristal, debía alcanzar para ambos así que no podía escatimar ni en cantidad de ingredientes ni en utensilios mientras estuviera en la cocina.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bills recién se aparecía en el comedor principal, su estómago gruñía al oler el delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada, eso lo animó y desesperó a la vez por lo que fue hacia donde su asistente, éste, por su parte, llevaba las últimas cosas a la mesa para después ir a buscar al dios, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que él se le adelantó. Cuando miró hacia la entrada, se percató de su presencia lo que lo llevó a saludarlo con una leve reverencia para después tomar el jarrón de leche y otro de jugo natural y salir hacia la mesa seguido de Bills.

\- ¿Está todo listo o aún falta para comer? Tengo mucha hambre.- preguntó el dios sentándose a piernas cruzadas en su silla-.  
\- Señor, no sea maleducado. Aún no me ha saludado como es debido.  
\- ¡Tks! Buenos días, Wiss.  
\- Buenos días, señor Bills.  
\- ¿Ahora si me vas a responder o quieres que te pregunte como dormiste o si soñaste algo?.- respondió sarcástico al momento que estiraba su brazo para tomar un pastelillo de chocolate-.  
\- Alguien está de mal humor.- comentó Wiss con una ligera sonrisa marcada en su rostro sereno-. ¿Quiere que le cuente un chiste?  
\- No, porque son malos igual que tus canciones. Ya, apresúrate o estaremos así toda la mañana.

Bills se cruzó de brazos al fruncir el ceño por su molestia y más al oír como su asistente volvía a la cocina riéndose de él. Molestia que desapareció cuando por fin Wiss dejaba todo lo demás en la mesa a su disposición, éste último le sirvió leche en un vaso y un plato con tortilla de verduras y huevo junto con tostadas. Ya listo, dejó comer a su señor mientras él se servía lo mismo que había dejado frente al dios.  
Una vez más, la situación se repetía igual que el día anterior, no había diferencia en nada, el patrón era el mismo, hasta se podía pensar que era una especie de bucle que se hacía presente a la hora de comer. A pesar de eso, Wiss acompañaba inmerso en el silencio a su señor quien comía con prisa todo lo que tenía a su alcance, había amanecido con un apetito voraz y eso lo dejaba en evidencia.

Luego de ese desayuno que no duró más allá de una hora, el ángel volvía a la cocina con los platos sucios para dejarlos en uno de los espacios libres del lavaplatos. Tuvo que ir y volver del comedor a la cocina unas cinco veces con tal de dejar todo en orden, continuó así durante un rato hasta lavar todo lo ocupado del desayuno. Ya listo, continuó en lo mismo, repitiendo otra vez el procedimiento solo que ahora era para hacer el almuerzo. Una rutina bastante simple que a Wiss le aburría con más frecuencia, eso de hacer una y otra vez lo mismo día tras día le era cansador aunque no lo admitiera ni demostrara, al fin y al cabo, cuando él decidió ser maestro de artes marciales, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría después de que su alumno lograra alcanzar el poder de los dioses. Ese era su único consuelo para no desanimarse tanto con su rutina memorizada.  
Así, el tiempo siguió pasando hasta llegar al mediodía. Como siempre, Wiss tenía ya todo listo para el almuerzo, un menú contundente a base de carne de dinosaurio, puré de papas y ensaladas variadas. Estaba terminando de trasladar todo lo que preparó hacia la mesa del comedor cuando su señor llegó para sentarse y esperar. Dos minutos después, los dos comían sin hacer nada más que eso, lo único que dijo el dios luego de probar la comida fue una exclamación de alegría al comer una de sus carnes favoritas, ya al rato no comentó nada más, algo que a Wiss le fue normal, más no del todo cómodo pues, como siempre, se había esmerado en darle en el gusto a su señor. Sin embargo, después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto, decidió en hablar y ver cuánto duraba la conversación entre él y Bills sin que éste último se dedicara a solo mirar su tenedor y su plato a medio llenar.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa en volver a visitar la Tierra, señor Bills? Ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde que fue por última vez.  
\- No sé, de hecho, no he pensado en la Tierra en todos estos días.  
\- ¿Ya le aburrió?  
\- No es eso, es un planeta curioso. Es solo que quiero evitar involucrarme tanto con los humanos y con esos Saiyajines, en especial con Gokú.- soltó de momento los cubiertos limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de género que tenía a su lado izquierdo-. ¿Te imaginas que ese cabeza hueca me pida o te pida a ti que lo lleves donde el Gran Sacerdote? O peor aún ¿Dónde Zeno-sama? Sería un gran problema esa situación, no quiero verme involucrado en algo así. Aunque a Gokú se le explique el peligro de relacionarse tanto con él, no va a entender ¡Tks! Parece que no entendió nada después del Torneo del Poder.  
\- Gokú es impulsivo, es cierto. Pero dudo que pida algo así a alguno de nosotros.- contestó tranquilo luego de escuchar a Bills-. Sabe que usted se va a negar y yo también.  
\- ¡Ja! A ti te ofrecen un montón de comida y ya cambias de parecer.  
\- Señor Bills, no me ofenda de esa manera.- se hizo el dolido mirándolo con ligera sorpresa-. ¿Por quién me toma?  
\- ¡Hump! De cualquier manera, no sé cuando vuelva a visitar la Tierra. Con esas personas siempre pasan cosas que ponen en riesgo el Séptimo Universo y yo no quiero estar presente si eso llega a pasar.- volvió a tomar el tenedor para seguir con su comida-. Aunque si aparece un nuevo enemigo, Gokú y Vegeta se encargarán de ello, eso sería un alivio para mí.  
\- Eso sonó muy holgazán de su parte, señor.

Bills ignoró lo último dicho por Wiss ya que no le importaba lo que éste pensara sobre su forma de despreocuparse de sus responsabilidades. Por otro lado, Wiss esperó a que comentara algo más pero al no ser así, no le quedó de otra que seguir con su almuerzo, quería seguir conversando con él pero no sucedió como esperaba.  
Luego de terminar casi el total de la comida, Wiss fue a buscar el postre el cual consistía en frutas en almíbar y crema fría casera. Para su deleite personal, a Bills le encantó, más al probar unas jugosas fresas enteras que estaban adornando la superficie del tazón mediano que sujetaba con su mano izquierda. El asistente lo acompañó a comer siendo ambos encantados por la frescura y dulzura de ese simple postre que hizo Wiss en menos de tres minutos. Esa instancia fue más agradable que el almuerzo en sí, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones sucedía. Así, ya la tarde se presentaba siendo el momento del día más flojo y largo que Wiss enfrentaba a diario.

Nuevamente llegó la noche después de horas de flojera frente al televisor comiendo chucherías y bebiendo refrescos en el caso de Bills, caso contrario para Wiss quien se dedicó a hacer aseo en la planta alta del Palacio, ocuparse del jardín, y en su tiempo libre que le quedó, leer recostado en su cama. Como una de sus últimas tareas que debía hacer era ocuparse de la cena, el ángel ocupó la misma carne de dinosaurio que preparó en el almuerzo para marinarla y freírla junto con verduras verdes y rojas. Fue una preparación rápida y precisa para su señor quien ya estaba esperándolo mientras leía un cómic. A veces, a Wiss le molestaba lo flojo y demandante que podía ser Bills aún sabiendo que siempre ha sido así, el verlo esperando, como si fuese una exigencia no emitida, le hacía tambalearse en su propia tolerancia, más se callaba y aparentaba calma yendo donde él para dejarle el plato principal frente a su indiferente rostro que solo dejaba ver expresiones diferentes cuando hojeaba la historieta para seguir leyendo. Wiss, quien se sentó en su puesto de siempre, lo miraba curioso al pensar automáticamente en un niño mimado que siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin pedirlo o como un niño que no le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor mientras a él no le afecte. Pensativo, se dedicó a comer evitando prestarle mucha atención a su señor que no dejaba de leer el cómic que reposaba entre sus piernas cruzadas. A cabeza gacha y sin decir nada, Bills comía lo que su tenedor alcanzaba a recoger sin ver lo que había en el plato dando golpeteos torpes en la base del mismo sin ser cuidadoso en su accionar, algo que terminó por irritar a Wiss. Si bien lo ignoró por un tiempo tolerable, el sonido que hacía el tenedor contra el plato fue lo que lo sacó de su calma teniendo que llamarle la atención a Bills, éste, sobresaltado por estar tan sumido en su lectura, quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa al otro para casi de inmediato regañarlo por su altanería, más Wiss no se dejó y le respondió iniciando así una pequeña discusión sin sentido.

\- Señor Bills, por favor. Solo le pido que tenga más cuidado con lo que hace. Estaba salpicando restos de comida hacia todos lados. No sea sucio.- replicó frunciendo el ceño-.  
\- ¡Tks! No me dejas disfrutar de mi historieta mientras ceno.- dejó con molestia el cómic sobre la mesa para comer lo que le quedaba en su plato. Sin embargo, se detuvo empujando el plato en dirección hacia los demás que estaban en frente suyo-. ¡Esta comida está fría! Sabe mal así.  
\- ¿Y cómo no lo va a estar si ha estado leyendo todo este tiempo?  
\- ¡Agh! En vez de reprocharme ve y calienta otro plato con carne y verduras.

El dios no dijo más y esperó a que su asistente obedeciera, éste no le quedó de otra que acatar la orden de su infantil señor tomando otro plato limpio para llenarlo con la carne tierna de dinosaurio y dos cucharadas grandes de verduras. Se fue a la cocina y esperó unos minutos frente al microondas pensando desde ya lo que haría después de la cena, siendo en realidad lo mismo de todas las noches. Cuando el sonido de alerta del aparato se escuchó por toda la cocina, Wiss sacó el plato humeante y volvió a la mesa dejándolo nuevamente frente a Bills quien ahora sí se dedicó a comer bajo su típico silencio habitual que aburría a su asistente. Los dos se dedicaron solo a comer por lo que restaba de la cena.

Después de una hora que ya habían acabado de comer, Bills se fue a su dormitorio dejando a solas a Wiss quien ordenaba el comedor y la cocina. Por un tiempo prolongado, el ángel se dedicó a lavar la loza sucia siendo lento, como si disfrutara de su labor de enjabonar platos con una esponja para después lavar uno por uno. Era un poco extraño que se demorara tanto en realizar sus quehaceres pues no tardaba más de media hora en dejar todo en orden para luego dedicarse a otro cosa, sin embargo, Wiss ocupaba una hora y minutos en acabar, total, estaba solo y sin nada más de que preocuparse.  
Al estar ya libre de deberes Wiss daba por finalizado ese día así que sin más se fue caminando con tranquilidad hacia su dormitorio. Al llegar, primero se fue a su cuarto personal de aseo para darse un baño con agua tibia en la ducha vertical y luego lavar sus dientes. En un total de media hora, el ángel ya estaba listo para recostarse en la cama aún teniendo su pelo envuelto en una gran toalla blanca, quería esperar otros minutos antes de quitarla así que cambió de planes y se dispuso a ordenar el minúsculo desorden que tenía en su pulcro y elegante cuarto personal. Wiss revisó su ropa de uso diario que estaba perfectamente guardada en su armario, después hizo lo mismo pero con sus cuarenta pares de zapatos siendo todos iguales y brillantes, repitió la misma acción con sus cintos, ropa interior, corazas, batas y pijamas tardándose nada más que veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para quitarse la toalla húmeda de su cabeza para dejarla en el cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño. A paso calmo volvió a su cama para ahora cepillar su cabello y terminar de secarlo con un poco de su poder que emanaba desde las palmas de sus manos.

\- Bien, creo que ya está-. comentó en voz baja observando los mechones de su cabello que se extendía frente a su rostro mientras se miraba en un espejo mediano de mano-. Supongo que ahora estoy listo para descansar unas horas antes de comenzar otro día junto al señor Bills...

Wiss quedó pensativo por unos segundos mirándose al espejo y luego a su alrededor cuando dejó de observarse así mismo. Suspiró indiferente al querer obviar sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones que le provocaban esa rutina tan arraigada que ha seguido por muchos años. Antes de quedarse quieto por fin en la cama, dejó todo en orden y se recostó de espaldas, ahora miraba el techo sin hacer nada más. Así estuvo por un momento hasta lograr acomodarse de lado y cerrar los ojos. Quizás demoraría lo mismo de la noche anterior en perderse en la inconsciencia de su mente o quizás no, era normal de todas las noches dudar sobre eso, pero más no podía hacer.

Ahí, en el completo silencio que era el eterno compañero de los únicos dos habitantes de ese alejado planeta, Wiss comenzaba su descanso nocturno.


	3. Inesperados

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la vida de ambos seguía igual, cada uno hacía lo suyo llevando la normalidad de esa forma de existir demasiado bien, no era lo mejor pero tampoco se podían quejar al poseer una posición y reconocimiento universal que cualquiera envidiaría, así por lo menos se consolaba el ángel al reflexionar sobre su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, sí, pero también le gustaría hacer otro tipo de actividades que no fueran siempre las mismas, como por ejemplo, ese período de tiempo en donde entrenó a Vegeta y más tarde a Gokú, fue divertido después de todo y, gracias a su intervención como Maestro de artes marciales, él y su señor pudieron seguir regocijándose con las delicias y atenciones que les brindaba el planeta Tierra, y no solo eso, sino que también de poder seguir de cerca las aventuras de un Saiyajin peculiar que los llevó incluso a sentir el pavor de ser destruidos para siempre, un límite que para Bills fue sorprendente y excesivo, una experiencia que no querría volver a repetir. Sin embargo, aún continuaba disfrutando en silencio el hecho de ser el dios de la destrucción que goza de reconocimiento por tener un guerrero de esa magnitud. Sin embargo, todo quedó hasta ese punto, no han vuelto desde ese entonces por decisión de Bills, y solo era Wiss el que iba a por comida cuando era necesario.

Mientras preparaba la mesa para almorzar, el asistente se tomó la molestia de decorar la mesa con velas aromáticas que olían a frutas silvestres, le era agradable el aroma que desprendía y que además servirían para disimular el olor a comida que inundaría el comedor, algo que se hacía molesto cuando el platillo principal era pescado y mariscos. Cuando finalizaba esa tarea, Bills llegó e hizo lo mismo de siempre, sentarse en su asiento a brazos cruzados que acomodó detrás de su cabeza y esperar en silencio no sin antes analizar lo que tenía en frente. Wiss por su parte se adelantó a buscar la comida caliente que estaba contenida en fuentes de loza blanca, algunas traían papel aluminio por encima para evitar que se enfriaran mientras se comía lo demás.  
Minutos después ambos almorzaban callados, en algunas ocasiones el dios comentaba el sabor de algún marisco que había probado y Wiss le respondía acorde a lo escuchado. Ese ambiente siempre era así, las conversaciones largas no eran frecuentes a menos que hablaran de trabajo durante las comidas, en esos casos podían mantener el diálogo por bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para incluso debatir y hacer que Bills se molestara con alguna respuesta irónica o divertida de su asistente, de lo contrario, el tiempo se lo pasaban de esa típica manera, una costumbre bien arraigada en los dos. No obstante, este día el dios estaba de buen humor y más por la comida que estaba disfrutando, de la nada comenzó la charla después de haber comentado a modo de broma que sus gases destruirían parte de la flora y fauna del planeta cuando estuviera durmiendo en su hamaca. Wiss hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír aquello pero rápidamente sonrió para reír divertido tapando su boca con la mano derecha. Bills entonces hizo lo mismo pero con más entusiasmo finalizando su chiste con un sorbo que le dio a su copa de vino blanco.

\- Wiss, a la tarde te reto a unas partidas de dominó ¿Aceptas?  
\- Hace mucho que no jugamos dominó, señor ¿Se acordará de las reglas para que no haga trampa?  
\- Claro que sí.- se defendió haciendo un gesto desafiante golpeando suavemente la mesa con su puño izquierdo-. Tú eres el que no sabe jugar y siempre terminas perdiendo.  
\- Solo en las cartas, señor Bills. En el dominó soy muy bueno.  
\- ¿Entonces aceptas el desafío? Si gano no me bañaré por el tiempo que yo quiera.  
\- No sea sucio. Tiene que bañarse o dejará el Palacio apestoso como la otra vez que durmió por diez años y luego vino a la cocina sin avisarme. Todo olía mal.- se apretó la nariz simulando asco mientras que Bills lo ignoraba mirando hacia el lado contrario-.  
\- ¡Hump! Tenía sed. Ya ¿Aceptas o no?

Wiss asintió con la cabeza feliz por aquel juego que tendrían en la tarde, estaba seguro que ganaría, así tendría la excusa perfecta para jugarle una broma a su señor sin recibir gritos de enojo como respuesta. Quizás sería su condición de ángel asistente pero siempre le gustaba molestar a Bills ya que esa forma infantil de comportarse le era muy divertida aunque a veces no era tan así por abusar de ello y colmarle la paciencia. Sin embargo, esta oportunidad sería diferente y vaya que estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo derrotando al dios en unas cuantas partidas de dominó.  
Así el almuerzo continuó con una conversación divertida, el ambiente era más ligero cuando ambos dialogaban de cualquier cosa, también el paso del tiempo se veía afectado pues ni cuenta se dieron cuando era más tarde de lo normal. A Bills le dio igual pues nuevamente no haría nada importante durante el día, solo jugar contra Wiss, en cambio, para éste último, fue imprevisto que algo así sucediera lo que lo hizo retrasarse en todos sus deberes. Así que, apenas terminó de comer el postre, empezó a recoger los platos sucios para lavarlos y dejar todo limpio, luego jugaría dominó con su señor y después continuaría con sus quehaceres diarios. Aunque no lo pareciera, tenía mucho que hacer.

Más tarde, Wiss ya se dirigía donde estaba su señor esperándolo para jugar, llevaba en sus manos una charola de plata con una jarra de limonada, dos vasos y un surtido de galletas de chocolate sobre un plato grande. A lo lejos lo vio sentado sobre el césped a la orilla del lago que estaba en frente del Palacio. Llegó a su lado después de una caminata a paso calmo cuidando de no derramar nada de lo que traía, Bills esperaba a que su asistente se sentara frente a él y rápido cogió un par de galletas mientras se disponía a sacar las piezas para iniciar el juego. Ambos estaban entusiasmados por jugar puesto que hacía mucho que no se enfrentaban en el dominó. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no apostarían nada así como suelen hacerlo para darle emoción al juego, solo pasarían el rato hasta aburrirse o si algunos de los dos conseguía el mayor puntaje batiendo su récord personal. En ese sentido, Bills debía admitir que Wiss era muy bueno en el dominó por lo que, para él, no era tan necesario apostar siempre así que de cualquier manera disfrutaría el juego.  
Sin embargo, algo sucedió lejos de ellos y que llamó la atención de ambos, apenas habían comenzado a colocar las primeras fichas después de haber dado comienzo a la primera ronda y tuvieron que pausar el juego. Bills observó a su lado derecho en dirección al bosque notando como un hilo de polvo sobrepasaba los árboles en medio de los demás. Pensó unos segundos e intentó restarle importancia para seguir jugando haciendo que Wiss también continuara. No obstante, unos árboles de pronto cayeron provocando estruendos lo que esta vez obligó a que los dos se pusieran de pie sin despegar la vista de donde había ocurrido el desplome.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Wiss?  
\- No lo sé, señor. De la nada un par de árboles cayeron sin explicación alguna.  
\- Qué extraño ¿Será algún animal que hizo todo ese desastre?  
\- No lo creo, señor. Los animales del bosque no tienen fuerza suficiente para hacer caer dos árboles grandes.  
\- Entonces iré a ver.

Bills emprendió un vuelo lento seguido de Wiss para entender que era lo que estaba pasando, seguía creyendo que se trataba de un simple animal pero de todas formas quería corroborarlo personalmente. Al llegar a la zona del incidente, el dios solo vio los árboles en el suelo y muchas ramas rotas a su alrededor. Al mirar con más detenimiento, encontró una marca en el centro de uno de los troncos, parecía como si alguien le hubiese dado un fuerte puñetazo pues el golpe dejó muy dañada la madera, seguramente esa fue la razón del colapso del árbol que también provocó la caída del que estaba a su lado.  
Wiss, quien se mantenía callado al lado de su señor, daba pasos alrededor de la zona observando el entorno sin lograr hallar nada extraño, algo que lo dejó confundido sin entender quien pudo darle un golpe al tronco de un árbol si nadie más estaba con ellos. Mientras pensaba en una respuesta para hacer un comentario al respecto fue que unos gritos de auxilio se escucharon fuerte y claro en medio del bosque, no provenían de tan lejos de donde se encontraban así que no dudaron en ir hasta allá. Lo curioso de la situación y que no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los dos es que el que había gritado tenía el mismo tono de voz que Wiss, algo muy extraño pues el ángel en ningún momento había hecho algo, mucho menos gritar de esa manera tan alarmante como lo que habían oído instantes atrás.

Al llegar después de un trote rápido, tremenda fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a un ángel idéntico a Wiss intentando escalar por el tronco de un árbol mientras que otro Bills lo forcejeaba desde la túnica impidiéndole que llegara más arriba. Ambos gritaban al esforzarse en su cometido, mismos que callaron cuando esa extraña copia de Bills los descubrió por medio del rabillo del ojo. Jadeando, soltó la túnica del ángel rasgándole la ropa y botando el trozo de tela al suelo. Limpió la sangre de la comisura de su boca quedándose quieto en donde estaba. Al parecer tampoco entendía nada pues sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones buscando alguna pista de su confusión. No obstante, su rostro magullado y sucio se relajó un poco para dar paso a una sonrisa confiada, gesto que ni a Bills ni a Wiss le parecieron agradables pues aún seguían absortos observando al otro par harapiento, uno abrazado al tronco del árbol y el otro sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y manchados de sangre.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, estúpido? Estamos frente a un par idéntico que antes no estaba...- murmuró sin dejar de sonreír para no demostrar su igual estado de sorpresa-. Más te vale que contestes antes de que te baje a golpes, maldito bueno para nada.  
\- ¿Qué demonios...?

Fue lo único que pudo decir Bills antes de ver como el ángel que estaba arriba del árbol se bajó de un salto corriendo y alejándose de los demás. Así inició entonces la nueva persecución que el otro dios retomó en contra de aquel que corría a toda velocidad. Aún así, todo cesó de repente cuando Wiss encerró a su otro yo en una burbuja verde protectora haciendo que la copia de su señor chocara contra ella haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al tener a uno capturado tomó de un brazo al caído poniéndolo de pie. Aquel dios lo atacó para zafarse de él pero le fue inútil, sus intentos lo cansaron aún más por lo que se vio obligado a ceder de momento.  
Por otro lado, Bills rápidamente se acercó a esa rara copia suya agarrándolo de la hombrera roja para mirarlo de cerca, no podía creer que tenía a centímetros de su cara a otro dios de la destrucción idéntico a él. Necesitaba respuestas porque, aunque por más que se esforzara en entender, no lo conseguía.

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ¡Habla!.- lo sacudió un par de veces obteniendo otra sonrisa de parte de éste-. ¡RESPONDE!  
\- ¿Estás ciego o qué? Soy tú.- dijo con burla riéndose al fin-. No me pidas más respuestas porque yo tampoco tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando.  
\- Maldito... ¡HABLA YA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA A GOLPES! ¡NADIE SE METE A MI PLANETA Y HACE UN DESASTRE! Mucho menos alguien igual a mí que apareció de la nada.  
\- Bien, para empezar, me llamo Bills... Y soy un dios de la destrucción... Como tú.- volvió a reír haciendo desesperar al que tenía en frente. A punto de ser golpeado, Wiss intervino deteniendo el puño de su señor-.  
\- Un dios de la destrucción ¿Alternativo?.- preguntó con voz calmada soltándole el brazo a quien lo miró con burla-.  
\- ¿Será así como dices?

La copia de Bills le respondió con otra pregunta haciéndolo dudar lo que provocó a que el otro destructor le propinara un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas colocando de inmediato un brazo sobre la zona afectada mientras que el otro miembro libre lo utilizó para apoyarse en el suelo. Comenzó a toser saliva y sangre sintiendo la dificultad para respirar debido al dolor y a la falta de aire. Por otro lado, la copia de Wiss observaba con temor la escena de violencia protagonizada por ambas deidades. Para ese perturbado ángel fue demasiado lo vivido en tan poco tiempo por lo que, sin darse cuenta, se orinó en su ropa sin dejar de temblar, reacción extraña que conmocionó aún más al par que todavía trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer, Wiss? Esto nunca había sucedido. En mi extensa vida me he topado con otro yo que se comporta como un lunático.  
\- Lo mismo digo de mi parte, señor. Estoy tan perplejo como usted.- miró a ambas copias un par de veces para proceder a dar una pronta solución-. Creo que lo mejor sería llevarlos adentro para pensar qué podemos hacer.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- Si los dejamos afuera podrían ser peligrosos, no sabemos sus intenciones ni mucho menos como llegaron aquí.

Sin tener algo mejor que decir, con desagrado Bills aceptó la sugerencia de su asistente, éste encerró al dios copia en otra burbuja verde protectora para volver al Palacio en compañía de su señor quien caminaba a su lado mirando hacia el frente con gesto serio.  
Cuando ya estaban en el Salón principal, Wiss dejó caer al dios al desaparecer la burbuja que lo contenía, lo mismo hizo con su otro yo pero evitando que se golpeara siendo cuidadoso con él. En ese momento, al estar ambos liberados, Bills intentó a punta de golpes sacarle algo de información a su copia quien no hizo más que burlarse y responderle con malas palabras cosas que ni siquiera venían al caso. La paciencia del dios terminó por acabarse más pronto que tarde por lo que decidió dejarlo tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre. Exasperado, iba a hacer lo mismo pero contra la copia de Wiss, sin embargo, su asistente se lo impidió. Para él, no era necesario usar la fuerza bruta, sino ser paciente e intentar recopilar información al respecto. Mientras tanto, algo debían hacer con ellos dos, no podían dejarlos en libertad sin saber siquiera cómo llegaron al planeta, de dónde provienen y qué intenciones tienen estando ahí. Antes de que Wiss nuevamente se adelantara a decir algo, su señor se acercó a su copia para dar vuelta el cuerpo de éste por medio del hombro con su pie derecho. Con enojo bufó a brazos cruzados al verlo, no se explicaba el por qué, pero sentía rechazo hacia su copia idéntica, aún así, no hizo nada más que mirarlo desde su posición.

\- Enciérralos.- ordenó-. Deja a ambos en el subterráneo. Ya veré que hacer con ellos.  
\- ¿Será necesario ambos? No sería una buena idea. Mi otro yo está muy afectado debido a su señor.  
\- ¿Pretendes dejarlo libre?.- volteó a mirar a Wiss con la misma expresión de enojo que ha mantenido desde que golpeó a su copia en el bosque y luego en el Salón principal-. Permanecerán encerrados hasta que tengamos alguna idea lógica para proceder.  
\- Y estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero no cree que es mejor que mi copia se quede en alguna habitación en vez del subterráneo? Así podría intentar hablar con él para que me explique cómo fue que llegaron aquí.  
\- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Ese estúpido... No sabe nada... Es un cabeza hueca.

El dios maltratado, que yacía en el suelo, hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, más no pudo pues Bills se encargó de tumbarlo en el suelo con un puñetazo directo a la cara. Harto de la situación, le exigió a su asistente que se lo llevara de una buena vez al subterráneo para que después volviera a por el otro ángel, así fue que el dios se quedó vigilando a la copia de su compañero mientras éste se llevaba a la copia destructora.

Wiss bajaba tranquilo por el pasillo iluminado las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo. Actuaba con calma a pesar de que la situación era extraña y sorprendente, no quería adelantarse mucho a lo que sucedería pero ya tenía alguna idea más o menos estructurada en su cabeza, solo faltaba confirmar uno que otro detalle para entender lo que estaba pasando. Por otro lado, ese agresivo dios que transportaba encerrado en la burbuja verde protectora no dejaba de golpear, maldecir y gritar durante el descenso de las escaleras, cegado por la furia, colocaba todos sus esfuerzos por escapar de ese encierro e ir donde su otro yo para enfrentarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, todo su empeño fue inútil, le fue imposible superar el poder de Wiss quien no lo tomó en cuenta a pesar del escándalo que estaba haciendo a su lado.  
Una vez llegaron al lugar, el ángel dejó a ese furioso dios tras unas rejas brillantes hechas con su propio poder. Libre de aquella burbuja, Bills Alternativo golpeaba con manos y pies la barrera que le impedía ir más allá del espacio que le dejaron para su uso. A pesar de su cansancio y bajo nivel de energía, era persistente en su labor de querer escapar de allí, pero por más que lo intentó por varios segundos se vio obligado a ceder para caer rendido al piso polvoriento y frío. Aún así, volvió a ponerse de pie casi al instante para seguir insistiendo en contra de Wiss al cual ahora amenazaba, no tenía más recursos a su favor así que aprovecharía lo que tuviera a su alcance para no decaer ante nadie.

\- ¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! ¡EN ESPECIAL TÚ POR ENCERRARME EN ESTE LUGAR OSCURO Y LLENO DE POLVO!.- jadeaba al hablar, estaba evidentemente agotado pero siguió en su lucha-. ¡TE EXIJO QUE VAYAS A POR EL TONTO DE MI OTRO YO PARA QUE VENGA Y SE ENFRENTE A MÍ!.- Wiss no se inmutó, solo lo miraba desde donde estaba sin hacer nada al respecto-. ¿¡QUÉ ESPERAS, MALDICIÓN!?  
\- Me temo que no será posible. Te quedarás aquí por tiempo indefinido. Procura no hacer tanto escándalo, por favor, aunque, en donde estás ahora, dudo mucho que alguien te escuche. Es un sitio apartado de lo que se considera Palacio.  
\- ¡A MÍ ME RESPETAS! Que no se te olvide que soy un dios y también soy Bills. Me tratas de 'usted', estúpido irrespetuoso.

Dio una patada seguido de un fuerte empujón contra las barreras de Ki acentuando sus palabras ante alguien que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Wiss entonces decidió irse dejando a solas a ese dios que ahora le exigía que volviera bajo amenazas y groserías. La voz imperante del prisionero se siguió escuchando por un buen rato hasta que de a poco fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que el ángel subía las escaleras. Como era de esperarse, no volvió a oír más gritos cuando estuvo nuevamente dentro del Palacio, soltó un suspiro cansado para dirigirse hacia su otro yo que era custodiado por su señor.

A pesar de que todo se había vuelto confuso, Wiss tenía una explicación ya pensada, no obstante, debía ser cauteloso y no apresurarse en decir o hacer algo al respecto, aún tenía que intentar hablar con su otro yo para recopilar más información y, a su vez, calmar a su señor para que no terminara haciendo algo que pudiese complicar aún más las cosas.

Gracias a lo que acababa de suceder, Wiss tenía nuevas tareas que cumplir. Peligroso o no, era una situación que lo mantendría ocupado y quizás divertido en su rutinaria vida de asistente.


	4. Nuevo objetivo

Pasaron tres días desde que ambas divinidades Alternas aparecieron en el planeta de Bills, desde ese entonces las cosas en ese lugar apartado del Séptimo Universo cambiaron un poco. Por un lado, Wiss Alternativo logró calmarse gracias a los cuidados de su otro yo, éste se preocupó de cuidarlo y alimentarlo durante esos días después de haberse encargado del dios Alterno. Fue complejo acercarse a él y más aún de hacerle entender que estaba a salvo de cualquier situación dañina que lo perturbara nuevamente, Wiss pudo persuadirlo convirtiéndose, sin siquiera darse cuenta, en una especie de 'salvador' para su copia, algo que no dejaba de ser extraño pues se trataba de un ángel de alto rango, entrenado para convivir con un dios destructor al que debía de cuidar, educar y servir por un largo período de tiempo, aunque claro, algo más sucedió entre ellos para que todo terminara siendo a la inversa, un ángel de alto rango maltratado y sometido por un salvaje dios destructor que actuaba como un patán rebelde ante los demás. Eso era lo que quería saber Wiss para entender un poco mejor lo que pasaba, le intrigaba la clase de relación que existía en ese par copia y el porqué se llevaban tan mal sabiendo que él y su señor mantenían una relación de amistad bastante buena. A decir verdad, Wiss tenía más dudas que esa, pero de alguna forma tenía que iniciar con algo suave para conversarlo con su otro yo.

El asistente fue paciente y esperó a ir donde se encontraba descansando su copia cuando le llevaba en una bandeja algo para comer y beber. Al detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación, golpeó suave con los nudillos de su mano derecha para avisar su llegada, en cosa de segundos, la puerta fue abierta por un tímido ángel vestido en pijama celeste y pantuflas del mismo color. Dejó que el otro entrara para de inmediato cerrar la puerta con llave, aún tenía ese miedo constante de que en cualquier momento su señor volvería a por él para golpearlo cuantas veces quisiera. Su actuar tan a la defensiva llamaba la atención de Wiss quien lo saludó con cortesía ofreciéndole la bandeja para que comiera.

\- Te traje el almuerzo de hoy. Coloqué un poco de todo para que fuera variado y de tu agrado. Espero que te guste.  
\- Gracias...- con premura, se sentó en medio de la cama para comer carne asada con puré de papas y ensalada. Tenía mucha hambre a pesar de haber desayunado-.  
\- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Descansaste mejor?.- sus preguntas fueron respondidas con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro que comía con entusiasmo-. Me alegra saber eso. De hecho, te veo un poco mejor en comparación a cuando llegaste aquí.  
\- Sí...

Fue lo único que respondió Wiss Alterno, solo comía de forma desordenada lo que tenía en la bandeja. Para el otro ángel era raro verse a sí mismo comportándose de esa manera, aún no se acostumbraba del todo hablar y mirar a alguien que era idéntico a él de cuerpo y voz, más no de carácter pues en eso si que eran distintos. Algo entendible que tuvieran esa diferencia después de todo y del cual Wiss se encargaría de comprender mejor una vez que su otro yo terminara de comer, así estaría más tranquilo para hablar si es que se animaba a decir algo al respecto.  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Wiss Alterno daba el último trago de su copa de jugo, había finalizado su comida la cual disfrutó a cabalidad. Esos sabores, aromas y texturas eran nuevos para él ya que desde hace muchos años que solo comía pescado con tubérculos fritos y bayas rojas, comida diaria que era brindada por su señor quien también se alimentaba de lo mismo. En agradecimiento, hizo una reverencia frente a Wiss, éste le sonrió y lo invitó a que se sentara en el borde de la cama, el momento de conversar había llegado.

\- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de ustedes pero de momento solo me conformaré con que me respondas una pregunta. Tal vez dos, pero prometo que no será más que eso.  
\- ¿Quieres saber cómo llegamos hasta acá?.- Preguntó con cierta ansiedad-. Si es eso, te juro que no lo sé. Yo solo... solo intentaba huir de él y de sus... gritos desesperantes...- al notar que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso Wiss lo calmó siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras y acciones-. L-Lo siento... Pensaba que era eso lo que querías saber... Pero veo que no...  
\- Naturalmente me interesa saber como llegaron hasta acá, pero es algo que puede esperar. Lo que sí me gustaría que me respondieras es por qué eres maltratado por alguien que se supone te debe respeto. Eres su asistente pero también su maestro y guía, así como yo.  
\- ¡ÉL ES MALO! ¡NO MERECE SER UN DIOS!.- respondió al instante en un grito que inundó la habitación-. ¡ES PERVERSO, MALÉVOLO... MAQUIAVÉLICO! ¡ÉL... ÉL ME QUITÓ MIS PODERES DE ÁNGEL Y ME CONVIRTIÓ EN ESTO! No pude detenerlo... Es muy cruel.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Wiss Alterno rompió en llanto, temblaba sentado en la cama tapando su rostro con sus manos. La respuesta que había dado dejó con más dudas al otro ángel que lo miraba con sorpresa pues le parecía algo descabellado que un dios fuera capaz de despojar a su asistente del poder que le fue brindado en un inicio, y peor aún, de dañarlo a tal punto de dejarlo con traumas y comportamientos anormales a alguien que no debería experimentar nunca esos extremos, o al menos eso creía con firmeza Wiss. En un intento de calmarlo daba con cierta timidez algunas leves palmadas en su hombro derecho sintiéndose extraño al verse a sí mismo llorando. No sabía bien que decir ni tampoco que hacer aparte de estar ahí apoyando a su otro yo en silencio. Lo dejó llorar hasta que pudiera cesar su sufrimiento por su cuenta, más no podía hacer pues todo era muy reciente como para sacar conclusiones con lo poco de información que sabía.  
Tuvo que pasar un cuarto de hora aproximadamente para que Wiss Alternativo volviera a la calma, comía una barra de chocolate en el centro de su cama sin apartar la mirada de la bandeja vacía que momentos atrás su otro yo le había traído con un delicioso almuerzo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- preguntó Wiss tomando la bandeja con una mano mientras miraba de forma cálida al otro que confirmó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño-. Muy bien, es un alivio saberlo.  
\- Otro yo...  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Con respecto a mi señor... ¿Qué harán con él?  
\- Por el momento, dejarlo encerrado en donde está. Tranquilo, es imposible que escape, se encuentra bajo mi protección y en el estado en el que está no puede vulnerar mi poder.  
\- Entiendo...- entrelazaba sus dedos de ambas manos demostrando lo nervioso que se ponía al solo nombrar a ese dios que tanto daño le hizo. Aún así, reunía valor para hablar de él-. ¿Y conmigo? ¿Piensan encerrarme también?  
\- No.- respondió con seguridad-. Aunque me gustaría que me explicaras todo lo que sucede entre la copia de mi señor y tú. Quiero entender el contexto para luego tomar una decisión. Mi intención no es presionarte pero espero que te animes pronto a contarme todos los detalles.

Siendo comprensivo, Wiss se dispuso a salir del cuarto para retomar sus actividades cotidianas. Ambos ángeles se despidieron con cordialidad quedando uno pensativo con respecto a la situación, quería ayudar entregando toda la información posible, no obstante, tenía miedo de salir otra vez lastimado al intentar ser valiente después de tanto tiempo y mostrarse empoderado ante su maltratador. Se sentía seguro al estar protegido por su otro yo, un perfecto asistente que sabía siempre que hacer, eso lo animaba, aún así, el miedo de lo que pudiese pasar era fuerte.

Durante la noche, Wiss y Bills discutían lo ocurrido en esos últimos tres días desde que sus copias alternativas llegaron a su planeta de forma extraña. El dios insistía en matar a ambos dejando todo lo acontecido como un mal recuerdo, así también se ahorraba las explicaciones que tendría que dar ante el Gran Sacerdote y Zeno-sama. Por otro lado, Wiss no estaba de acuerdo con eso, lo más sensato, para él, era buscar la forma de devolverlos a su Línea de Tiempo, así no se tendría que matar a nadie y los posibles inconvenientes que pudiesen presentarse tendrían una excusa favorable al querer hacer las cosas bien sin ocultar nada. Sin embargo, Bills no estaba de acuerdo ya que quería librarse del problema de una forma fácil y rápida, incluso se molestó con Wiss por ser tan metódico y no querer apoyar sus decisiones, el ángel se mostró indiferente ante ello, ya estaba más que acostumbrado al comportamiento ligero de su señor.

Al terminar la cena, los dos fueron a ver al prisionero, tanto Bills como Wiss tenían la curiosidad de ver como estaba aquel dios después de permanecer restringido de libertad, de comida, agua y de toda necesidad que no podría satisfacer encerrado. Bajando las escaleras en completo silencio demoraron cerca de media hora, perfectamente pudieron haber volado y así llegar a destino en cosa de segundos pero por esta vez decidieron no apresurarse.  
Al estar ya frente a la gran puerta pesada, Wiss quitó las enormes cadenas y el tablón de hierro que la mantenían cerrada con ayuda de su báculo, dejó entrar a su señor y luego siguió sus pasos dejando todo como estaba antes de su llegada. Al ir avanzando entre la oscuridad poco a poco se fueron visualizando la celda de alta seguridad que mantenía limitado a Bills Alternativo. Éste al ver y escuchar que algo se movía hacia donde estaba, se puso de pie y se acercó al límite de los barrotes de energía brillantes los cualed tocó y golpeó en reiteradas ocasiones para dar aviso de su presencia. Sin embargo, su golpeteo cesó cuando pudo ver la luz que emitían las antorchas que Wiss encendió al mismo tiempo con su cetro. Ambos dioses entonces se miraron, el desagrado de estar frente a frente era mutuo, mismo que aumentó cuando el dios Alterno le hizo un gesto grosero con su mano derecha alejándose con burla del otro destructor. Como si no le importara su presencia, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior para orinar en una de las esquinas del lugar haciendo que Bills se enfadara y lo dejara caer al piso con fuerza al atacarlo con una potente ráfaga de Ki. Mientras tanto, Wiss tapó su nariz con un pañuelo de seda blanco mientras toleraba en silencio lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

\- No puedes prohibirme orinar en mi lugar. Agradece que no me dolía el estómago porque si no...  
\- ¡Cállate, maldito sucio!.- dio un fuerte puñetazo al límite de energía bloqueadora seguido de otro más poderoso-. Las ganas de matarte y librarme de ti aumentan con solo verte.  
\- ¿Y qué esperas entonces? ¡Házlo de una vez, me estarías haciendo un gran favor!.- respondió eufórico arrodillándose ante el otro con los brazos abiertos en una acción provocativa-. Morir es mejor que cualquier cosa. Morir sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, incluso si es ante ti ¡A la mierda el orgullo!.- exclamó riendo de forma exagerada-.

Ante ese accionar, Bills se vio motivado a darle en el gusto, extendió su brazo derecho frente al otro con la muñeca flectada, su palma apuntaba directamente a la cara del otro que sonreía en espera del ataque. Wiss, quien se mantenía en silencio, le llamó la atención de que esa copia de su señor se entregara a la muerte con tanta facilidad siendo que también era un dios de la destrucción, no le era tan lógico que se demostrara frágil aún teniendo en cuenta en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. A pesar de esa interrogante, esperaba el desenlace como buen espectador, veía en su señor seguridad y determinación para matar de una buena vez a quien también esperaba con paciencia su fatídico final.  
Sin embargo, Bills ni siquiera se molestó en reunir energía destructiva en su palma pues se arrepintió más pronto de lo esperado, cambió su posición corporal de ataque alejándose con rapidez del lugar sin importarle si su asistente iba tras de él o no, solo se preocupó de salir cuanto antes de ahí. Estaba molesto llevando consigo ese desagrado que le provocaba verse a sí mismo en tal situación por lo que, de momento, no haría nada al respecto, ya pensaría en algo mejor cuando hablara nuevamente con Wiss. Éste, por su parte, se quedó ahí mirando por última vez al dios Alternativo antes de seguir a su señor abandonando el lugar de inmediato.

En un drástico cambio de decisiones, el intruso destructor quedó esperando su muerte, soltando un largo suspiro se arrastró por el suelo para sentarse y quedar pensando tanto en su vida como en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Estuvo tan cerca de acabar con su martirio que se arrepintió, de cierto modo, el no haber insistido más ante el otro Bills, aunque claro, también se arrepentía de ser tan mediocre por su comportamiento débil, su orgullo fue pisoteado porque él así lo quiso pero ¿Qué más da? No tenía ya nada más que perder después de todo.

Cuando Wiss se encontraba ya junto a su señor en la planta alta del Palacio, éste solo miraba atento el paisaje natural apoyado desde el borde del balcón pensando en qué sería lo que finalmente haría con esas dos copias. No se molestó en hablar después de varios minutos dejando a su asistente con la duda mientras esperaba paciente a un lado suyo.

\- No le daré en el gusto a ese infeliz-. comentó de repente apretando con su mano el borde del límite del balcón-. Si lo mato le estaré dando lo que quiere. Eso no lo puedo permitir.  
\- Usted dijo que así se acabaría el problema más rápido evitando dar explicaciones en el futuro.  
\- ¿Te diste cuenta en su mirar?.- Bills se volteó a ver a Wiss quien no entendía mucho a lo que se refería su señor-. No estoy dispuesto en ocupar mi poder en alguien que así lo desea, primero tiene que dar muchas explicaciones. Solo quiere huir y eso no lo permitiré.  
\- No entiendo su postura, señor. Antes pensaba diferente y ahora le preocupa que su copia se muera no sin antes decir algo al respecto.  
\- Escucha.- se acercó a él con la intención de darle una explicación más certera de lo que quería hacer de ahora en adelante-. Quiero que esa mala copia mía muera pero yo no quiero estar involucrado en ello. Se quedará encerrado por todo el tiempo necesario, mientras tanto, te encargarás de recopilar información sobre ellos, quizás exista la posibilidad de que puedan volver de una buena vez a su Línea de Tiempo.  
\- Señor, esa era mi sugerencia desde un principio.- respondió Wiss con una leve sonrisa lo que hizo que el dios le diera la espalda y volviera al balcón-. Aunque, está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con usted.  
\- También lo hago para no llamar la atención de los demás, mi técnica destructiva ocupa mucha energía, no es como si se tratara de cualquier ataque.  
\- Entiendo señor...  
\- Así que te ocuparás de eso. Si tienes ánimos de volver ahí abajo a intentar hacer hablar a ese estúpido... allá tú.- miró de reojo con burla a su asistente, sabía que ese lugar tan desagradable no era del gusto de su refinado amigo-.  
\- No son de mi preferencia los lugares fríos, húmedos y malolientes, pero gracias por la libertad de acción, señor Bills.

Después de eso, ambos bajaron al primer salón en donde el dios se despidió de Wiss para irse a dormir, el ángel, mientras tanto, se ocupó de dejar todo en orden para así irse a su habitación y descansar unas cuantas horas. Por lo menos ya tenía algo más que hacer aparte de los quehaceres del Palacio y eso lo tenía un tanto emocionado, aún sabiendo que tendría que ocuparse de más tareas de ahora en adelante.


	5. Reuniendo información

Pasaron varios días desde que Bills le dio la orden a Wiss de que reuniera toda la información posible sobre los intrusos, era la forma más correcta de sobrellevar la situación aunque también la que requería más paciencia y cuidado.  
Por otro lado, el ángel Alternativo estaba haciendo esfuerzos por salir de su habitación sin temer todo el tiempo por su vida, sabía que ahí afuera residía un dios destructor que también era Bills y que lo podría dañar si así lo quisiera, eso realmente lo ponía mal ya que sus propios recuerdos lo hacían arrepentirse de querer estar en otro lugar que no fuera la habitación que le asignaron. Ese era un territorio seguro en donde nadie se atrevería a hacerle pasar un mal rato, sin embargo, también reconocía que estaba aburrido de seguir ahí sin hacer nada más que dormir y comer, entre otras pocas cosas. Mientras luchaba a diario con sus temores y deseos, su copia de aquella Línea de Tiempo se encargaba de darle ánimos y de atenderlo, eso por lo menos lo hacían sentir mejor consigo mismo, después de todo, no estaba tan solo como creía.

\- Muchas gracias otro yo.- dijo alegre al ver la bandeja con la cena que le había traído Wiss al cuarto-. ¿Qué es?  
\- Carne en su jugo con verduras salteadas acompañado con una porción mediana de arroz blanco. De postre hay fruta en almíbar con crema batida y ralladura de chocolate amargo.  
\- Oh... Todo se ve tan delicioso. No hay día en que no me alegre de ver comida como esta.

Volvió a agradecer para comer con notorio apetito mientras Wiss lo acompañaba en silencio con su siempre calma en su mirar.  
Fue paciente sin interrumpirlo mientras comía, no tenía intenciones de hostigarlo con preguntas pues corría el riesgo de echar por la borda todo lo avanzado con él, aún así, necesitaba saber más al respecto, no solo para entender lo sucedido, sino porque también Bills ya estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia al no ver algún resultado favorable. De ello estaba al tanto el ángel Alternativo pues sabía que en algún momento debía hablar e intentar explicar lo que había pasado para haber llegado hasta ahí. Con toda su valentía puesta en querer ayudar a quien lo ha tratado bien desde que se vieron por primera vez se propuso en abrir el diálogo cuando acabara de comer, eso por lo menos le daría algo más de tiempo en pensar lo que iba a decir y a prepararse mentalmente para no ser víctima del estrés y la ansiedad que le generaba el hecho de referirse a su señor.

Media hora más tarde, todos los platos blancos de la bandeja estaban vacíos, los restos de comida indicaban el término de una satisfactoria cena. El ángel Alternativo limpiaba las comisuras de su boca con la servilleta de género que fue dispuesta en la charola mientras Wiss se ocupaba de ordenar un poco antes de volver a la cocina. Cuando se disponía en salir con bandeja en mano, el llamado de su nombre lo detuvo al instante, al voltear vio que el otro le indicaba que volviera a sentarse a su lado, eso fue nuevo pues días anteriores no había sucedido tal cosa. Intrigado, dejó la charola de plata sobre una mesa de madera oscura y se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando atento lo que el otro tenía que decir.

\- Uhm... Tú... Sé que... Sé que necesitas explicaciones sobre cómo fue que cruzamos de una Línea de Tiempo a otra.- dijo nervioso sin saber bien que decir a pesar de haber tenido algo de tiempo extra mientras cenaba-. Creo que puedo darte algo de información. Uhm... Pero no sé por donde comenzar. Hay... Hay tanto que decir...  
\- Me alegro que por fin quieras hablar sobre ello. Por favor, todo lo que creas que sea útil, dilo.  
\- Uhm...  
\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que no tienes de qué temer, nadie te hará daño.- volvió a decir siendo comprensivo y cercano haciendo que su otro yo se sintiera más confiado-.  
\- Bueno, a decir verdad, no sé como llegamos hasta acá.  
\- ¿Qué?.- dijo con sorpresa. Wiss se esperaba otra respuesta más elaborada o que por lo menos le diera algún indicio, más solo vio la confusión del otro que entrelazaba sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo-.  
\- O sea, uhm... Cuando arrancaba de él puse mis manos frente a mi cara para no golpearme directamente con un árbol. Luego, cuando abrí los ojos, noté que el paisaje había cambiado, todo era diferente.  
\- ¿No recuerdas nada más? Quizás usaste una técnica especial, alguna de teletransportación inmediata o algo por el estilo.- el otro negó con la cabeza dejando ver la tristeza y vergüenza en su rostro-. Esto es extraño.  
\- En cuanto a técnicas, no puedo hacer ninguna, ni siquiera volar o aumentar mi nivel de energía. Él... Él me despojó de mis poderes de ángel y me dejó como un asistente inútil, así pudo maltratarme sin que pudiera defenderme, él es muy fuerte y yo...

Rápidamente quitó el exceso de lágrimas de sus ojos con el lateral de su dedo índice derecho, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo más le dio la espalda a Wiss quien optó por dejarlo tranquilo, no quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba con dicho tema. Sin decir nada más, tomó la bandeja con los platos sucios y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar a destino, se dispuso a lavar lo que había ocupado su copia para dejar todo limpio hasta el día siguiente. Cuando acabó, ya estaba decidido sobre que haría antes de irse a descansar, haciendo aparecer su báculo se dirigió en un vuelo lento hacia el subterráneo, necesitaba más información al respecto y el único que podría darle más pistas era el otro intruso que permanecía encerrado en la parte baja del Palacio. No tenía mucho ánimo de ver a aquel Bills pero tampoco habían más opciones para escoger, si esperaba a que su otro yo le dijera más detalles se tardaría más de lo que ya estaba demorando, de todas formas, en algún momento tendría que hacerle una visita a ese desquiciado dios por lo que era el momento ideal para ello.

\- Espero y no tenga que estar mucho tiempo aquí abajo.- comentó para sí mismo en voz baja estando ya frente a la gran puerta protegida. Suspiró profundo antes de comenzar a quitar las cadenas pesadas con su cetro-. También espero que no sea tan desagradable como la última vez que lo vi. Su poca educación me hace más difícil intentar relacionarme con él.

Su cetro brilló al momento de despojar la puerta de su seguridad dejando caer con suavidad cada cadena a un lado de ésta. Ya hecho, empujó despacio una de las puertas para entrar cerrando de inmediato tras de sí estando ya dentro del oscuro y maloliente lugar.


	6. Tarea complicada

A su alrededor no se apreciaba nada más que mal olor y el sonido húmedo que provocaban sus pasos a medida que avanzaba en búsqueda del prisionero. El aroma pútrido de las viejas vigas de madera era intenso lo cual aumentaba al alejarse cada vez más de la entrada principal. Un poco molesto y arrepentido por haber decidido hacer esa visita colocó un pañuelo blanco en su nariz sujetándolo con la mano derecha mientras caminaba por entre la oscuridad. Por fortuna, para él no era difícil avanzar sin saber donde estaba, su agudo instinto y sus entrenados sentidos lo guiaban hacia donde quería llegar, a pesar de que podría facilitar su tarea con ayuda de una antorcha o lámpara de luciérnagas no lo hizo, lo dejaría para más tarde cuando estuviera frente a Bills Alternativo.  
Tres minutos más tarde, Wiss llegó hasta la reja que limitaba el espacio que ocupaba el dios con el resto del subterráneo. La luz tenue que emitía esa protección brindaba un poco de iluminación al lugar, más no era suficiente para visualizar lo que había alrededor. Fue en ese momento que Wiss encendió las antorchas moviendo levemente su cetro hacia la izquierda, con el lugar un poco más amigable por la presencia de luz fue que pudo apreciar al dios Alternativo, y es que su cuerpo yacía en el suelo cubierto de polvo, moho y algunas telarañas en sus orejas, por un momento Wiss pensó que ya había fallecido, algo que podría haber pasado pues la energía del dios era muy inferior cuando llegó al planeta, eso sumado a la falta de alimentos, agua y cuidados en sus heridas era suficiente para desatar su deceso. Sin embargo, su perfecta atención le indicaban lo contrario, Bills seguía con vida, débil, pero vivo. Con calma hizo desaparecer la reja de seguridad para acercarse y posicionarse de cuclillas a su lado, cuando hizo el intento de tomar una de sus muñecas, Bills lo alejó dando un cansado manotazo al aire, su mano manchada de sangre seca cayó de nuevo al suelo siendo incapaz de hacer nada más. Aún así, intentó, con mucho esfuerzo, apoyar su manos en el suelo para así sentarse contra la pared, a pesar de su intención, no lo logró quedándose ahí, respirando agitado tosiendo débilmente de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basta con verme humillado ante ti?.- dijo Bills mirando con dolor a su alrededor-.

Wiss no respondió a las preguntas, prefirió entonces sentarlo contra la pared sin necesidad de tocarlo, su cetro, una vez más, se encargó de aquella tarea. Bills maldijo las acciones del ángel pero no por molestia, sino por el dolor que le provocaba el cambio de posición, había estado mucho tiempo de espaldas sin lograr moverse. El dios estaba debilitado, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, no representaba peligro alguno.  
Una botella con agua fresca apareció en la mano izquierda de Wiss la cual fue destapada y acercada a la boca del dios quien se negó al principio. Luego de unos cuantos intentos, terminó por ceder para beber ansioso del líquido fresco, como si se tratara de un elixir, Bills la tomó con ambas manos para continuar bebiendo por su cuenta hasta acabar con las últimas gotas que caían en su lengua. Con un respiro profundo, dejó caer la botella entre sus piernas agachando la cabeza para evitar mirar a quien permanecía frente suyo. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, en un corto tiempo fue ayudado e hidratado por el mismo sujeto que lo encerró y lo dejó ahí en plena oscuridad.

\- ¿Y esto por qué?.- preguntó el dios manteniendo la cabeza gacha, aún no quería reconocer la ayuda brindada por el ángel-. ¿Acaso era agua con algún tipo de veneno o sustancia que acelerara mi muerte? Si es así, que mala elección hiciste pues soy inmune a cualquier clase de elemento nocivo.  
\- De ninguna manera.- contestó Wiss de inmediato sin moverse de donde estaba-. Solo era agua embotellada, nada más. Si te la di, fue solamente para que despertaras porque necesito hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Qué mierda necesitas saber? El estúpido de mi asistente está ahí arriba contigo ¿Por qué no lo fastidias a él?  
\- Son solo un par de preguntas.- insistió omitiendo el desagrado que le causaba la mala educación de Bills Alternativo-. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?  
\- Yo que voy a saber ¡Tks! No tengo poderes para cruzar de una Línea de Tiempo a otra.  
\- Mi otro yo me dijo que él tampoco tenía alguna idea de cómo lograron tal cosa. Tú estabas persiguiéndolo, debiste ver algo en el momento que sucedió todo.

Bills entonces se puso a reír burlándose de lo recién escuchado, Wiss no lograba comprender el actuar del dios pues solo reía, reía como si hubiese escuchado un buen chiste, eso lo descolocó omitiendo nuevamente la respuesta grosera por parte de Bills quien calló para ahora mirarlo con una sonrisa apenas mantenida por sus músculos faciales.

\- Te respondo eso, si en vez de agua me traes una fría cerveza. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebo una.  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- ¿Eres sordo o qué? Cerveza, una botella con cerveza fría. Es alcohol por si no lo sabes.  
\- Sé bien lo que es eso, y no, no te daré nada más porque no es mi deber darte lo que me pidas. Ahora ¿Me responderás lo que quiero saber?  
\- Mi palabra tiene un precio, si no estás dispuesto a pagar por ello entonces solo pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.  
\- Muy bien, comprendo.- respondió ocultando su molestia retrocediendo para reactivar la reja protectora compuesta con su energía-. Intenté ser amable para hablar contigo esperando a que cooperaras, pero lamentablemente fue una pérdida de tiempo y paciencia el venir hasta acá. Con permiso, me retiro.

Wiss se alejó a paso normal a pesar de que quería salir pronto de ahí, el no haber conseguido nada lo dejó un tanto molesto pues esperaba una respuesta mejor. Nuevamente su intento de reunir información fue un fracaso a pesar de ser paciente, más con alguien como Bills Alternativo.  
Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta que abrió a distancia con ayuda de su cetro, una voz ronca hizo eco por todo el subterráneo. Un corto "gracias por el agua. Descansa" lo hizo detenerse, esperó a escuchar algo más pero no hubo más que solo esa frase. Al ángel le pareció curioso el que alguien como aquel dios dijera eso. Lo más probable es que se tratara de una burla así que ignoró lo que había escuchado a distancia y se apresuró en salir.

Según sus cálculos, estuvo cerca de veinte minutos en el subterráneo, eso pensaba cuando subía en un vuelo rápido de vuelta a la superficie del Palacio. Para su desagrado, su ropa quedó impregnada con el mal olor que es parte del ambiente natural del subterráneo, lo mismo sucedió con su cabello y accesorios que portaba sobre la túnica.  
Con algo de cansancio se dirigió, sin dejar de volar por los pasillos, hacia su habitación, quería despojarse lo más pronto posible de sus ropas malolientes, también le apresuraba un baño con agua tibia, se sentía incómodo apestando a humedad y suciedad.  
Wiss se preocupó de sí mismo antes de irse a descansar unas cuantas horas acostado en su cama. Dejó la ropa en un cesto que tenía en el baño antes de meterse a la ducha para lavar su cabello y cuerpo. Después de eso, volvió a la habitación vestido solo con una gruesa bata blanca y una toalla del mismo color en una de sus manos. Sentado a la orilla de la cama, secaba con lentitud su pelo mientras pensaba en lo que haría al siguiente día. En ese punto no tenía mucho que repasar más que buscar nuevas ideas para intentar tener más información al respecto, se le estaba haciendo complicada aquella tarea y más todavía al considerar que su señor se estaba volviendo impaciente con la situación. Resignado ante la única solución, pronto tendría que volver al subterráneo para lograr tener algo de Bills Alternativo. Por lo menos Wiss ya sabía que era un tipo más sarcástico y maleducado que su señor, aunque también más insoportable en todos los aspectos. Con ello no tenía mucho que hacer más que poner en práctica su notable paciencia que se ponía a prueba ante situaciones desesperantes o al momento de tratar directamente con sujetos sin un ápice de educación, así como lo era Bills Alternativo.

Después de terminar de secar su pelo con la toalla y una secadora, lo peinó con cuidado siendo delicado en sus movimientos. Wiss, en solitario, pecaba de vanidoso pues cuidaba mucho de sí mismo, ya sea dándose masajes con crema por su cuerpo o viéndose al espejo por varios minutos arreglando su cabello, era un secreto íntimo y que solo realizaba en la soledad de su cuarto.  
Cuando por fin terminó con todo esos quehaceres personales, pudo por fin recostarse en su cama, vestido con su pijama de dos piezas color carmesí se abrigó con las sábanas soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Al cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en sus pensamientos y así lograr ese estado placentero de sueño profundo, pensó fugazmente en Bills Alternativo y en el estado en el que se encontraba, y es que, por más que lo obviara, era como ver a su señor. Eso de momento le provocó incomodidad, pero rápido se deshizo de ese sentimiento al fijar su atención interna en otras cosas.

¿Qué tan desagradable era ese dios Alternativo en realidad?

Se hizo esa pregunta Wiss sin hallar respuesta. En realidad, tampoco le importaba saber, es más, tampoco lo quería descubrir.


	7. Un dios extraño

Wiss hizo tres intentos más con su otro yo para obtener más detalles sobre lo ocurrido, sin embargo, el sentimiento de fracaso se repetía una y otra vez. Era complejo hablar con aquel ángel Alternativo, aunque intentaba ayudar no hacía más que titubear cuando debía referise a su señor, los recuerdos dejados por éste en él fueron intensos, como llagas sangrantes en todo su ser, recordatorios desagradables para el desafortunado Wiss intruso. El otro, que se resignó en no seguir más con sus insistencias, lo dejó en paz cerrando la puerta de la habitación para ahora dirigirse hacia donde estaba su señor. Entendía bien que no le agradaría saber que en todo el tiempo transcurrido no logró cumplir con la orden que le había dado, más no era su culpa, simplemente no supo averiguar con más ímpetu siendo bastante cauteloso en su actuar ante ese par.

Luego de hallar a Bills recostado en su hamaca mientras leía una historieta se detuvo a su lado haciendo un leve sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención del dios, éste le lo miró de reojo dejando de inmediato la lectura de lado.

\- Lo siento, señor Bills, pero no he logrado obtener información sobre la llegada de su copia y la mía.  
\- ¿Ah, si?.- dijo sin tanto ánimo-.  
\- Así es, me disculpo por ello, señor.  
\- ¡Tks! Maldición...

Dejó caer la historieta al suelo antes de levantarse de la hamaca y estirar sus brazos y piernas, como si hubiese adivinado con antelación el fracaso de su asistente en aquella tarea, se encargó entonces de completarla a su manera. Ante los ojos de Wiss desapareció del lugar reapareciendo nuevamente en el interior del subterráneo. Con sus manos reposando en su espalda baja caminaba en dirección a los barrotes brillantes de energía que mantenía Wiss, cuando éste estuvo a unos pasos lejos de su señor una orden dada por una voz grave le hizo acceder a quitar la seguridad que bloqueaba el libre albedrío de Bills Alternativo, sin preámbulos, el dios hizo reaccionar con una fuerte patada en el abdomen a su copia quien fue incapaz de defenderse ante tal golpe. La sangre escupida que cayó directo al suelo fue evidencia suficiente para comprender el nivel de fuerza ocupada por Bills.

\- ¡Me tienes harto con tu presencia en mí Planeta! Ahora mismo dirás todo lo que sabes, maldita copia.- con otra patada en la misma zona lo levantó para acorralarlo contra la pared al mantenerlo presionado desde el cuello con su mano derecha-. ¡Habla!  
\- ¡Agck...!

Bills Alternativo pataleaba en el aire en un intento desesperado por volver a respirar, luchó con su poca fuerza de quitar la mano del otro pero era inútil, su estado débil no le permitía nada más que inspirar lástima a quien lo viera.  
Sin embargo, esa asfixia no duraría hasta caer inconsciente al suelo pues en vez de eso nuevamente experimentó el dolor en su zona abdominal con un fuerte puñetazo dado por Bills para así dejarlo caer. Sin dejarlo ni un segundo en paz, Bills lo tomó de un brazo lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared más cercana, precisamente la que contenía la gran puerta pesada de madera y metal, el dios copia quedó atrapado en el agujero que su propio cuerpo creó debido al impacto brutal al que fue sometido, las magulladuras y heridas profundas se hicieron presente desprendiendo con rapidez gotas y pequeños chorros de sangre que adornaban sus brazos, torso y piernas. Sacudiendo su cabeza con dolor, se libraba de unos cuantos escombros y polvo mientras el otro dios se acercaba a paso lento hacia él, a pesar de saber que no era oponente para Bills, de todas formas hizo el desesperado intento de defenderse colocando sus brazos frente a sí mismo para por lo menos lograr esquivar algún nuevo golpe que lo dañara aún más. No obstante, patético fue su método pues Bills desarmó su defensa con un par de manotazos que lo hicieron abrir los brazos dejándole el espacio libre para ser nuevamente atrapado por su cuello sucio y ensangrentado.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?  
\- N-No sé... ¡Sólo llegamos sin saber cómo...!  
\- ¡Mientes! Cruzar Líneas de Tiempo no sucede por algún truco de magia. Algo pasó y exijo saberlo.- apretó más el cuello de su copia haciéndolo estremecer de dolor-. Habla ahora o te arrancaré la cabeza si sigo apretando de esta manera.  
\- ¡Agck...!

Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta sobre lo que quería saber, una sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente en el rostro de Bills Alternativo, la mirada perdida y su gesto burlesco que le entregaba a su otro yo hicieron que éste solo se enfureciera más. Con fuerza fue que entonces lo levantó y lo dejó caer contra el suelo dejándolo de espaldas, colocó su pie derecho en el pecho de la copia dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced. A pesar de ello, le llamaba la atención la resistencia que tenía aún después de recibir golpes e intentos de asfixia con una fuerza que cualquier otro no soportaría.  
La risa perturbada y rota de Bills Alternativo llenó los oídos del otro dios y de Wiss, quien se ha mantenido al margen de toda la situación. Quien reía fue callado de una sola patada dada en el mentón cerrándole la boca de forma agresiva, maniobra que rompió la dentadura del prisionero. La sangre volvía a salir y a ensuciarle aún más la cara, para Bills era asqueroso verlo, un ser repugnante que no sabía hacer más que escupir sangre con trozos de los dientes que se le habían roto y de quejarse con dolor en cada movimiento diminuto que hacía.

\- No estoy jugando contigo. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia como no tienes idea.- movía a su otro yo con el pie a la altura del hombro mientras esperaba a brazos cruzados-.  
\- Ya... mátame de... una vez.- respondió apenas siendo escuchado por Bills-. Mátame y no tendrás más problemas... Si es eso lo que... te importa.- estando acostado de lado comenzó a toser después de hablar quedando totalmente indefenso ante los otros quienes lo miraban sin decir nada al respecto-. Má...tame...  
\- Tú no me dices qué hacer...

Otra patada dada por la espalda hizo que Bills Alternativo chocara contra la pared que conformaba su prisión cayendo sin reparos al piso, quedó tirado boca abajo sin poder moverse desde donde estaba. Sus quejas de dolor no lograban ser oídas desde lejos a menos que alguien se acercara a él, estaba agotado y muy malherido, solo esperaba que la muerte se apoderara de su vida y así dejar de existir de una vez.

\- No te mataré porque no quiero desperdiciar energía en alguien como tú. Realmente detesto que en otra Línea de Tiempo exista una copia mía tan deplorable como tú, es vergonzoso.- comentó Bills mientras su asistente volvía a reactivar la celda con su energía-. ¿Entonces no dirás nada?

Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta por parte de su copia, éste terminó inconsciente después de perder sangre producto de sus heridas considerando también la falta de energía que mantenía desde hace ya algún tiempo.  
El cuerpo cubierto de hematomas y magulladuras no volvió a hacer el intento de tan siquiera moverse, la pérdida de noción del tiempo fue el desenlace de aquel prisionero lo que solo acrecentó la molestia en Bills quien, con gesto serio, dejó escapar un bufido que retumbó en gran parte del subterráneo antes de abandonar el lugar. Wiss salió tras él observando rápidamente de reojo al otro dios que a lo lejos parecía un perfecto cadáver.

Luego de ese interrogatorio poco amigable iniciado por Bills, ángel y dios se encontraban en el espacioso baño personal de éste último quien permanecía sentado en uno de los peldaños inferiores de su extensa tina natural y rodeado de agua cálida ligeramente humeante, temperatura perfecta para relajarse más a gusto después de ese encuentro fallido con su otro yo.

\- Wiss, dame un masaje en los hombros.- pidió mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia los lados del borde de la tina natural-.

Su asistente asintió de inmediato apareciendo en un instante al lado de su señor. Posicionándose en cuclillas, dobló hacia arriba las mangas de su túnica procediendo con el masaje. Sus manos frotaban los hombros de su señor mientras que sus pulgares presionaban con cierta fuerza los músculos trapecio haciendo círculos en sus movimientos con tal de expandir las sensaciones en la región superior de ambos hombros.

\- Está tenso, señor Bills.- comentó cuando el dios se quejaba a lo bajo debido al masaje que le estaban haciendo-. ¿Tan mal lo dejó el haber enfrentado a su otro yo?.  
\- ¡Tks! No entiendo por qué, pero me enoja verlo.  
\- Si tanto le molesta ¿Por qué se resiste en matarlo?.  
\- No me genera satisfacción el matar a alguien que me suplica tal cosa. Por otro lado, si lo mato, estoy obligado a ocupar bastante energía y eso pueden percibirlo los demás dioses. Después del Torneo del Poder quedé como objeto de envidia entre los demás y sólo por haber ganado el Torneo.  
\- Ya veo, entonces lo hace con el fin de evitar inconvenientes.- Bills asintió a ojos cerrados suspirando satisfecho gracias a la buena técnica de masaje empleada por su asistente-. No entiendo la razón de ese idiota...  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?.  
\- Pide la muerte como si fuese su único deseo.  
\- Quizás piensa que ya nunca volverá a su Línea de Tiempo correspondiente y, para no estar más como prisionero, prefiere morir sin importar cómo.  
\- No lo sé.- abrió los ojos para mirar a Wiss quien dejó de tocarlo-. Hay algo raro en él. Su mirada, su nivel de energía tan baja, su rostro desencajado. Pareciera que en cualquier momento va a perder el control de sí mismo ¿No te parece algo extraño?.

Wiss lo quedó mirando sin saber bien qué responder, a decir verdad, él notó todas esas características que Bills le había mencionado pero en ningún momento concluyó algo al respecto, sólo lo había tomado por el lado de la ironía oscura que aquel dios manejaba muy bien y que solo lo utilizaba como un recurso desesperante para fastidiar al que tuviera al frente. Pero ahora que su señor lo decía de esa forma fue que comenzó a pensarlo con más detenimiento, puede que entonces exista una respuesta más elaborada en cuanto a ello ya que eran signos llamativos si se le veía con algo de atención, eso también ayudaría, probablemente, a entender ese miedo exagerado que manifestaba su otro yo cada vez que le hablaban de su señor.

\- Realmente no sé qué decirle, señor.  
\- Son solo suposiciones... ¿Por qué te detuviste?.- preguntó refiriéndose al masaje el cual Wiss retomó enseguida-. Luego necesito que prepares algo de comer, tengo hambre. Además, quiero dormirme temprano.  
\- Como ordene, señor...  
\- Quiero comer carne asada de dinosaurio y arroz.  
\- Afortunadamente queda algo de esa carne para cocinar. De lo contrario, tendría que haber ido a cazar su comida, señor Bills.

La risita burlona del ángel hizo eco en todo el baño mientras que Bills solo puso los ojos en blanco sin decir nada al respecto. De un momento a otro se hundió en el agua para nadar un rato. Wiss sonrió a labios juntos alejándose del borde para ahora dedicarse a preparar y ordenar la ropa limpia de su señor.


	8. Pena y dolor

Otro día más y Wiss se alistaba para preparar el almuerzo, curiosamente su señor no se despertó para el desayuno por lo que tuvo una mañana un tanto desocupada en comparación a otros días.  
Así mismo, picaba verduras mientras vigilaba las ollas en donde se calentaban el guiso y la sopa estilo ramen basada en una receta que hace tiempo atrás modificó. Concentrado en su labor, cocinaba con afán con tal de completar el menú del día, de seguro su señor llegaría al comedor con mucha hambre y molestia por no haber ingerido alimento previamente.  
Pasado el tiempo estimado para terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer, ahora ambos se encontraban almorzando en silencio en el comedor. Como siempre, o la mayoría de las veces, solo el sonido agudo de los cubiertos contra la superficie de los platos hacían eco por la espaciosa habitación, de vez en cuando todo ello era acompañado de algún que otro pasar de criaturas acuáticas que se mostraban detrás de las paredes transparentes, eso por lo menos hacía menos solitario el lugar.

\- Wiss.- dijo Bills repentinamente mientras comía-.  
\- ¿Sí, señor?.  
\- Necesito que vayas a ver como sigue. Después de la golpiza que le di, no estoy seguro si murió o aún agoniza por su vida.  
\- Sí, señor Bills. Luego de comer bajaré al subterráneo para verificar lo que me pide.- bebió de su copa un poco de agua antes de seguir comiendo-. Aunque creo que debe estar en muy mal estado luego de lo sucedido, su nivel de energía roza lo insignificante.  
\- Pero tiene buena resistencia.- comentó al instante dejando de comer por unos momentos-. Me di cuenta de ello cuando lo golpeé hasta fastidiarme con su presencia.  
\- Eso es cierto. De todas formas, está moribundo.  
\- Aún no quiero que eso pase, así que si ves que está muy mal le das algo de comer. Me intriga saber un poco más de esos dos.  
\- Como usted ordene ¿Qué alimento le ofrezco a su otro yo?.  
\- Sobras, es lo menos que se merece ese infeliz.

Luego de aquella petición, Bills continuó con su almuerzo más serio que de costumbre, no le agradaba del todo saber que podría estar haciendo mal en darle más oportunidades de que su copia sobreviviera debido a unas cuantas cucharadas de comida y algo de beber, por otro lado, su método significaba una tortura para ese prisionero pues hace mucho tiempo que anhelaba la muerte más que cualquier otra cosa en su agónica existencia.

Y es que, mientras ellos almorzaban a gusto cuanta exquisitez dispuesta en la mesa, Bills Alternativo no la pasaba bien en su fría y oscura soledad. Aún botado en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad el polvo que había a su alrededor. Su sufrimiento silencioso lo tenía preso siendo incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, por eso, es que la muerte era su más fiel opción de liberación donde podría descansar para siempre. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esa posibilidad se hacía aparentemente más real, no contaba con los planes de su otro yo para con él, por un mero capricho el dejar de existir se vería afectada y alejada de su sueño perfecto.  
Después de haber tenido el último contacto social y poco amigable con Bills, el prisionero quedó inconsciente por horas hasta despertar nuevamente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, lo único que tenía claro es que, por más que se esforzaba en lograr mover alguna de sus extremidades, no lo lograba. En un momento pensó que algo pesado estaba sobre su malherido cuerpo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había nada encima suyo. Luego pensó otra posibilidad siendo la más certera a su nuevo inconveniente, la falta de fuerza debido a la baja de energía era un factor que lo mantenía obligado a estar boca abajo sin lograr ni siquiera sentarse en el suelo. Estaba tan debilitado tanto de cuerpo como de mente que tampoco hizo más esfuerzos de cambiar de posición, en algún momento dejaría de respirar o de pensar, ese era su único consuelo, no anhelar más que la fatídica pero sublime muerte. Bills Alternativo entonces cerró los ojos tragando con dolor la poca saliva acumulada en su boca, toda ella le sabía a sangre y polvo, sabores a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Con la esperanza de que no volvería a despertar, pronto se quedó dormido a pesar de la incomodidad que le provocaba estar boca abajo sin poder moverse. Desde ese momento es que el transcurso del día continuó su paso siendo indiferente para aquel dios, más no para Wiss quien ya abría calmadamente la gran puerta de metal abriéndose paso hacia lo que era el subterráneo. Aún sin lograr dominar el desagrado de estar en aquel sucio y húmedo lugar, el ángel caminaba a paso lento hacia donde estaba Bills Alternativo. Al avanzar unos cuantos metros se detuvo cuando ya estaba frente a la celda que mantenía en cautiverio al dios, con solo un chasquido de sus dedos el lugar se alumbró con la luminosidad del fuego de las antorchas que decoraban las paredes, solo así pudo apreciar lo que en dos días y medio no había vuelto a ver. Wiss se abstuvo de decir algo para detallar con su mirada el estado de salud del prisionero, para él, no cabía duda que era cosa de tiempo para que ese dios muriera, su cuerpo repleto de hematomas, heridas abiertas e infectadas, piernas rotas, dientes quebrados, ojos hinchados y oscuros era lo que podía apreciar desde donde estaba de pie.

\- Bills, despierta, por favor.- pidió Wiss sin ser agresivo, pero usando un tono de voz alto con tal de ser escuchado-.

Fue paciente en su espera, sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba sin tener respuesta alguna. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, repitió su petición elevando un poco más la voz. A pesar de su intento, no obtuvo nada a cambio, por un momento pensó que ya había fallecido pero rápido desechó esa posibilidad al percibir una ínfima cantidad de Ki del dios, por lo que, esta vez Wiss se acercó unos pasos más e intentó despertarlo gritando su exigencia frente al cuerpo herido.

\- ¡Bills!.  
\- Mgh...- arrugó la nariz al escuchar esa voz que le perturbó el sueño. Con dolor movió su cabeza hacia un lado ignorando al ángel-.

Al notar que sus intentos no eran suficientes, no le quedó de otra que usar su poder para primeramente acomodar al dios Alternativo en una posición que le permitiera verlo a cuerpo completo. Con movimientos suaves de su cetro hizo que Bills quedara sentado y apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, acción que logró despertarlo. Con lentitud y sin dejar de sentir aquel dolor quemante en todo su cuerpo, parpadeaba repetidamente enfocando la mirada en la silueta esbelta que permanecía de pie frente suyo. Cuando ya logró observar mejor lo que había a su alrededor, pudo identificar a quien seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

\- A pesar de tu estado sigues con vida.  
\- Por desgracia...- respondió con voz ronca y baja mirando a otro lado mientras hablaba-. ¿Qué quieres?.  
\- Sólo vine a ver como estabas.  
\- Qué amable.  
\- Definitivamente el sarcasmo es lo tuyo. Está bien, no me molesta.- hizo brillar su cetro para hacer aparecer al lado de Bills una bandeja azul de plástico la cual contenía un plato enorme repleto de huesos con algo de carne, fideos fríos con salsa de tomates ya agria por el paso de los días, huevos quebrados, pastelillos de vainilla mordidos y un par de cajas abiertas con leche en mal estado-. Te sugiero que comas lo que dejé a tu lado, te ayudará a calmar el hambre y también a restaurar algo de tu energía.  
\- No quiero.  
\- No es algo que haya sido idea mía, sólo sigo órdenes.  
\- Te dije que no quiero.

Wiss no respondió, soltó un suspiro con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras lo miraba notó que no solo estaba malherido y sucio, sino que también orinado manteniendo sus pantalones húmedos y malolientes. Sin mostrar del todo su asco bajó la mirada retrocediendo lo más posible, la lástima que en esos momentos sentía no era lo suficiente como para dejar de ser profesional en su labor. Esperaría unos minutos para ver si Bills tomaría algo de la charola para comer, otra orden de su señor que no muy a gusto cumpliría, lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar y dejar de mirarlo. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, él no disfrutaba sentir pena ajena por los demás.

Apenas había pasado cerca de medio minuto y, de pronto, un rostro inexpresivo se fue tornando en todo lo contrario, el dios Alternativo fijó su mirada en algo brillante que estaba botado entre los pies del ángel. Su movimiento desesperado en un intento de acercarse a los barrotes brillantes lo hicieron quejarse y caer. No obstante, eso no fue impedimento para arrastrarse soportando el gran dolor que le causaba mover su cuerpo cansado por la superficie irregular de concreto y tierra. Wiss no comprendía lo que ahora intentaba hacer aquel dios, más no se movió de su lugar ni mencionó palabra alguna. Curioso, observó hacia la misma dirección en donde Bills mantenía fijada su atención encontrándose con un objeto apenas brillante, reflejo llamativo que fue otorgado por la luz emitida de las antorchas y barrotes de Ki. Con la punta de su cetro lo movió levemente, un anillo manchado con un símbolo sucio en la parte interior era lo que podía apreciar desde su altura. Queriendo saber más detalles hizo aparecer una tela pequeña entre sus dedos para agacharse y tomarla, sin embargo, un grito fuerte de advertencia detuvieron su acción.

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES!.- Bills lo miró con enfado apoyando su peso en sus débiles antebrazos que apenas podían mantenerlo con el cuerpo erguido-. ¡Es mío!.  
\- Un anillo ¿Por qué esa actitud por esta baratija oxidada?.- preguntó con calma Wiss ocultando su mano con la tela blanca detrás de su espalda baja-. ¿Es acaso un artefacto que te permitió llegar hasta acá?.  
\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo que...- su cuerpo se desmoronó cayendo de golpe contra el suelo. Como si mil agujas pincharan cada milímetro de su garganta, tosía lento y despacio, su tristeza e impotencia le impedían mantener a flote su maltratado orgullo-. Dámelo, por favor.  
\- ¿Por qué debería?.  
\- Es lo único que tengo.  
\- ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar que este pequeño anillo sucio no es algo para preocuparse?.

Bills no respondió a esa pregunta, con lentitud volvió a intentar mirarlo buscando adoptar la posición en la que momentos antes se encontraba. Cuando lo logró, estiró la mano suplicando que ese anillo fuera devuelto, algo que para Wiss fue penosamente conmovedor ¿Por qué dejar de ser amable con alguien que podría fallecer en cualquier momento? Fue la única pregunta que se hizo en su mente. Sin más que pensar, con la punta inferior de su báculo lo alcanzó dejando el objeto colgando un poco más arriba de la punta, se acercó al dios y lo dejó caer en la palma de la mano, misma que fue cerrada con lentitud y notorios temblores hasta asegurar que el anillo no volviera a alejarse de él. Más tranquilo, Bills se dejó caer nuevamente quedándose ahí e ignorando a Wiss.  
Extrañado, el ángel se alejó de él, no entendía en lo absoluto ese comportamiento del dios, de un momento a otro lo hicieron actuar con desespero a pesar de su condición siendo incluso capaz de rogar. Wiss pensaba varias posibilidades, quizás un anillo decorativo con un valor personal que tomaría tiempo comprender, o un objeto heredado lo que lo llevaría a tener un apego emocional importante dándole un significado especial, o quizás, un anillo de compromiso con alguien de su misma clase ¿Podría ser una real posibilidad? Para Wiss era algo difícil de creer si eso llegaba a ser cierto, más no extraño pues aquel Bills provenía de una Línea de Tiempo diferente, por lo que opciones así eran una alternativa igual de válida que sus otros pensamientos al analizar el comportamiento de Bills por algo tan insignificante como una baratija sucia.

Ya no queriendo estar más ahí, Wiss dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la celda apagando tras de sí las antorchas, poco a poco el lugar fue haciéndose oscuro hasta quedar completamente ennegrecido por falta de luz. Los pasos fueron haciéndose inaudibles a medida que el asistente se aproximaba a la salida. Mientras el ángel hacía abandono del lugar, otra sorpresa se llevó lo cual lo hizo detenerse observando a la nada por el rabillo del ojo, y es que una voz recta pero sincera hizo eco por el lugar, un "gracias, Wiss." inundaron el sentido auditivo del mencionado, esperó atento a que Bills dijera otra cosa, algún improperio o algo, pero no obtuvo más que eso. Él sabía que no era una burla y que tampoco tenía que tomarle tanta importancia a esa mención recibida, pero había algo en esa voz que le hacían pensar que tal vez ese dios no era tan malo como le hacían creer, podría estar totalmente equivocado, pero, como lo recién sucedido con el anillo, esa idea era solo una pequeña opción.

Indiferente pero también pensativo, Wiss salió del subterráneo cerrando las puertas que protegió aún más con las cadenas. Luego, con calma, anticipó su andar por los peldaños de la extensa escalera que lo conducirían a la planta alta del Palacio.


	9. Sin respuestas

Wiss esperó hasta el otro día para intentar conversar con su copia sobre la nueva información que tenía con respecto a Bills Alternativo. Luego de haber salido del subterráneo se quedó con varias ideas en mente, no se tomó la molestia de discutirlo con su señor hasta no tener mayor claridad de la situación, es por ello que fue paciente e insistió en seguir obteniendo mayores detalles en una charla casual con su otro yo.  
Después de haber almorzado junto a su señor, Wiss se dirigía hacia la habitación del otro ángel. En su andar, repasaba mentalmente cada detalle de lo sucedido con Bills Alternativo, desde su comportamiento suplicante hasta el símbolo tallado del anillo que solo vio a distancia, quería saber más sobre ello pero ya por medio del dios no sería fácil, así que solo le quedaba en confiar en que su copia daría una mejor explicación al respecto.

Al cruzar el último pasillo del quinto piso del Palacio, Wiss dobló hacia la izquierda, a unos metros más estaba la habitación del ángel. Al llegar, colocó en su mano izquierda la bandeja para con la otra tocar suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos. Un sonido apresurado de alguien colocándose calzado escuchó quien esperaba desde afuera, a los segundos después, el asistente fue invitado a pasar mientras el otro cerraba con cuidado la puerta, aún colocaba seguridad por temor a que Bills entrara de forma inesperada, cosa que para Wiss seguía siendo un hábito llamativo.

\- Veo con sorpresa que aún continúas manteniendo con seguro la puerta ¿No puedes controlar tus temores hacia un dios? Es una especie de ironía sabiendo que eres, al igual que yo, un asistente y maestro de dioses.  
\- Preferiría que no comentes de forma tan deliberada lo que hago en cuanto a mis miedos.- recibió la bandeja con comida que el otro le entregó para dejarla sobre una mesa la cual ocupaba para comer y dibujar-.  
\- ¿Te enojaste por lo que dije?  
\- No, solo que no es agradable que saques conclusiones tan a la ligera.  
\- Me disculpo por ello, no quise ser grosero contigo.

El asistente hizo una leve reverencia a quien comía ansioso lo que recién había traído desde la cocina. Mientras Wiss Alternativo se alimentaba, el otro lo observaba, analizar en silencio era una muy buena herramienta que sabía usar perfectamente cuando necesitaba saber algo, ya sea para entender el comportamiento o para solo tener información básica de quien tuviera en frente. En este caso, necesitaba comprender la relación de ambos, lo único que tenía en claro era que entre ellos existía una comunicación hostil, no había vínculo profesional ni mucho menos de amistad ¿Pero, por qué? Realmente necesitaba saber el trasfondo de la vida en común que ellos compartían hace ya eones de años.  
Media hora más tarde, el ángel Alternativo finalizó su almuerzo, agradeció la comida dejando en la bandeja nada más que platos vacíos, utensilios sucios y la servilleta de género color blanca que ocupó para limpiar las comisuras de su boca. Satisfecho y de mejor ánimo por haber comido, se levantó de su asiento para volver a sentarse en su cama, el asistente entonces aprovecharía la instancia para iniciar la conversación, motivo por el cual se quedó esperando pacientemente a que su copia terminara de comer.

\- Ayer bajé al subterráneo y vi algo que para tu señor parece ser importante.- su copia se tensó al oír aquello, Wiss se dio cuenta, pero lo ignoró y continuó hablando-. Era un anillo sucio y sin valor. Me llamó la atención y, aunque le pregunté la razón, no fue capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria ¿Tú sabes el por qué?  
\- Él... A él le gustan las joyas, casi siempre portaba varios anillos en los dedos de ambas manos. También las utilizaba en sus orejas, piernas y tobillos.  
\- Este anillo tenía un símbolo en particular al interior, está tallado. Se asimila a la curva de una serpiente aunque no es muy notorio.  
\- No lo sé. No sé que clase de anillo es al que te refieres.- respondió no muy seguro. Sus manos apretaban con cierta fuerza ambas rodillas al estar recordando para poder contestar las preguntas de Wiss-.  
\- ¿Por qué su relación es tan desagradable?  
\- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¡Porque detesto ser su sirviente y él detesta tenerme a mi como su asistente!.- se levantó enojado de la cama alejándose con prisa de Wiss-. Yo no quería ser asistente de dioses pero... tampoco merecía ser despojado de mis poderes para terminar como un inútil a quien nada le resulta bien.  
\- ¿Por qué no querías ser asistente de dioses?

Wiss Alternativo estaba temblando, no podría asegurarse con facilidad si sus temblores eran debido a la ansiedad que le causaba hablar del pasado o por la rabia acumulada que guardaba en su interior. Para un ángel, el ser separado de sus poderes era algo inconcebible y una acción compleja de realizar puesto que son poderes únicos obtenidos mediante entrenamientos especiales por millones de años. Sin embargo, él ya carecía de ello hace ya bastante tiempo, si no fuera por su apariencia y procedencia, solo sería un simple mortal que podría morir por cualquier motivo, similar a como se ha sentido identificado desde que sus habilidades ya no estaban presentes. A pesar de que nunca quiso ser asistente de dioses, le daba vergüenza admitir que no era como los demás, su expertiz desapareció de la noche a la mañana, y todo gracias a un deseo y a alguien que creyó que era lo mejor para todos, incluso para el mismo Wiss Alternativo.  
Pero ese resentimiento no quedaba solo ahí, el maltrato físico y psicológico recibido por tanto tiempo también se fue acumulando en su interior ya que, después de quedar sin poderes ni habilidades, al poco tiempo fue blanco de desquites y rabietas incontrolables por parte de su señor. Al principio parecía manejarlo creyendo que en algún momento cesaría y se daría cuenta por sí mismo, pero no, más que mejorar solo empeoró hasta convertirse en un maltrato excesivo que llevó al ángel a no tomarse la molestia de defenderse, no le veía el caso luchar contra una fuerza superior, si lo hacía solo provocaba que el dolor fuera peor y más intenso. Aquel ángel sufrido se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en el receptor de la ira de alguien cruel y déspota que no le importaba hacer sufrir a los que estuvieran a su alrededor.  
Por otro lado, Wiss volvía a hacer el intento de calmar a su otro yo colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de él en señal de apoyo, más fue rechazado con un alejamiento instantáneo de quien se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. El asistente no lograba entender ese comportamiento tomándolo como exagerado a pesar de que hacía el esfuerzo de empatizar con su copia. No obstante, su persistencia y curiosidad lo mantenían con muchas preguntas rodando en su cabeza haciendo que le fuera imposible irse de ahí así sin más, por lo que, manteniendo distancia y cautela, insistiría con su pregunta que aún no tenía una respuesta concreta.

\- ¿Por qué no querías ser asistente de dioses?  
\- Porque nunca fue mi deseo. Yo no quería...  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué de igual forma terminaste siendo un asistente si no era ese tu fin?  
\- Ya, déjame solo. No quiero más preguntas.

Wiss Alternativo terminó por sentarse en el suelo recargando su espalda contra el lateral de la cama e ignorando completamente a su otro yo. Éste se acercó pero solo consiguió más de lo mismo dándose por vencido al ver que ya no obtendría más información al respecto. Terminó entonces por recoger lo que había sido ocupado minutos atrás y retirarse en silencio del dormitorio. Como tal, no entendía casi nada, aún no lograba comprender del todo bien ese miedo mezclado con dolor y rencor en alguien que era él mismo. Tampoco podía entender esa relación tan conflictiva de ese par sabiendo que entre él y su señor había una amistad basada en confianza, respeto y admiración, una base más que suficiente para lograr llevarse bien y lograr buenos resultados en el ámbito profesional. En cambio, nada de eso se podía destacar en sus copias alternativas, aunque claro, debía tener una razón, cualquiera que fuese, para así poder entender por lo menos un poco sobre tal situación que para Wiss no era indiferente saber la respuesta.

Ocupado en ello, el ángel entonces procedió a dejar todo lavado en el lavaplatos de la cocina para así ocuparse de lleno en ir a hablar con quien se encontraba en el subterráneo. Su motivación no era demasiada al saber que nuevamente tendría que verle la cara a ese dios y más al tener que hacerlo hablar, no era tan optimista en ese caso aunque tampoco tenía otra opción, si se negaba en ir para solo tener que conversarlo con su señor, era más que evidente que de todas formas sería mandado por éste, así que, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, bajó en un vuelo lento hacia el subterráneo.  
Sin demora abrió las puertas con su cetro una vez que llegó al final de las escaleras rodeadas de gemas gigantes violetas. Entró y cerró tras de sí caminando entre la oscuridad del lugar, nuevamente hizo lo mismo que el día anterior, encender las antorchas con el chasquido de los dedos para visualizar el entorno y a quien venía a ver, motivo principal por el cual otra vez estaba tapándose la nariz con su pañuelo blanco de seda. Al llegar frente a los barrotes de Ki detuvo su andar despertando de inmediato a Bills Alternativo, su fuerte grito hizo reaccionar al dios quien abría lentamente sus ojos pestañeando con torpeza para ver mejor. Cuando por fin logró visualizar a Wiss solo suspiró por la boca al momento que movía de forma errática su brazo y su mano. Wiss, antes de decir algo, se percató de lo que hacía Bills entendiendo de inmediato la tristeza reflejada en el rostro del dios, y es que la cola de él estaba atorada entre unas rocas medianas y el suelo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Al parecer, eso le provocaba dolor ya que, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no dejaba de mover la mano en un intento cada vez más desesperado de quitar las rocas por medio de empujes débiles que pocas veces lograban hacer que se movieran.  
Sintiendo lástima, Wiss hizo desaparecer los barrotes de energía para acercarse a Bills y quitar con su pie derecho las rocas moviéndolas hasta dejar la cola liberada de la presión que la mantenían inmóvil, fría y casi sin color producto de la poca irrigación sanguínea. El otro volvió a suspirar con más profundidad palpando con cuidado su cola, aún sin decir algo al respecto, bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos aguados, sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en su cola, y era aún más ya que no podía moverla a voluntad, se sentía como si no la tuviera y eso le provocaba un perturbador sentimiento de pérdida. En esos momentos, Bills se sentía extraño y angustiado sin siquiera lograr pensar con claridad.

\- No te preocupes.- la voz suave de Wiss lo hicieron reaccionar un poco al perderse en el fuerte sentir de su dolor-. Recuperará su color cuando la sangre vuelva a circular de forma normal, tomará unos minutos.

Bills no dijo nada, solo movió sus orejas y asintió brevemente. El asistente entonces se alejó un poco mirando de reojo el montón de alimentos descompuestos que había dejado el día anterior percatándose que estaba igual a como la entregó, era evidente que Bills no comió nada de lo que en esa pila de comida había.

\- Veo que no has probado bocado.- volvió a hablar sin cambiar su tono y volumen de voz-. Te entiendo, yo tampoco comería comida putrefacta aunque tuviera mucha hambre. No te obligaré si no quieres, solo lo hice porque es parte de mi trabajo acatar órdenes aunque no sea de mi total agrado en algunas ocasiones.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- preguntó vagamente Bills mientras acariciaba su cola que mantenía entre sus manos sobre las piernas. Trataba de darle calor a esa zona de su cuerpo que seguía fría al haber pasado varias horas apretada entre dos rocas-.  
\- Estuve hablando con tu asistente, me dijo que él no tiene poderes ya que les fueron arrebatados gracias a ti. Me gustaría saber por qué hiciste eso.  
\- Ya veo, no fue capaz de decirlo por sí mismo.  
\- Efectivamente, es por eso que volví. Es de suma importancia saber lo que ocurre con ustedes dos.  
\- Él... Él no tiene... Pode....

Bills comenzó a toser debido a la comezón que tenía en su garganta, la poca saliva que lograba juntar en su boca no era suficiente para mantener su interior bucal húmedo por mucho tiempo. El inhalar tanto polvo seco le estaba trayendo consecuencias dificultando así su dicción y capacidad de comunicarse apropiadamente. Wiss entonces tuvo que intervenir acercándose al dios para, con cuidado, darle de beber agua embotellada que hizo aparecer en su mano derecha. Al percibir el frescor del agua fría y limpia, Bills Alternativo le arrebató torpemente la botella a quien le daba de beber consumiendo ansioso gran parte del contenido, su garganta herida y sucia se movía oscilante con cada trago que daba mientras que sus dedos sujetaban con firmeza el plástico transparente apretando con dolor hasta no dejar rastro alguno del agua que le fue entregada instantes atrás. Dejó caer la botella un tanto aplastada sobre sus piernas respirando agitado, con cuidado su cabeza volvía a moverse hacia el frente mirando detenidamente a Wiss, éste se mostraba indiferente aunque atento a las acciones de quien, antes de decir algo, respiró hondo observando ahora su cola que poco a poco se tornaba más morada al ir recuperando su color natural.

\- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?  
\- Sí.  
\- Bien, entonces ahora puedes decirme lo que estabas tratando de mencionar antes de que comenzaras a toser.  
\- Es cierto, yo le quité sus poderes porque se lo merecía.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Era peligroso, no sabía controlar su gran poder.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Es un maestro de artes marciales al igual que yo, es difícil de creer lo que me estás diciendo.  
\- Pero es la realidad.  
\- No entiendo...

Wiss quedó con las palabras en la boca sin poder terminar su frase, a pesar de que en esos momentos se encontraba a varios metros de profundidad, pudo oír sin problemas los gritos fuertes de su señor quien preguntaba por su asistente, éste entonces tuvo que dejar el diálogo hasta ese punto y conformarse con lo que había logrado averiguar. Antes de abandonar el lugar, se aseguró de reactivar los barrotes de energía y de apagar las antorchas de fuego, no obstante, cuando ya se sentía preparado para subir a la planta alta del Palacio, dio la vuelta mirando al maltratado prisionero, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse fugazmente desvaneciéndose casi al instante cuando Wiss habló primero.

\- Volveré mañana. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de mi otro yo.  
\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Eso no les ayudará a que podamos volver a nuestra Línea de Tiempo.  
\- Quizás no, pero de todas formas esa información es relevante.  
\- ¡Tks! Como sea. Si quieres volver, allá tú. Pero...  
\- ¿Pero, qué?.- respondió alzando una ceja por aquella repentina oposición-.  
\- Pero si quieres que te diga lo que tanto quieres saber, trae una cerveza fría. Solo una, con eso me conformo.- dijo Bills mostrándose serio, aunque las comisuras de sus labios lentamente se elevaban dando como resultado una leve sonrisa-.  
\- Claro... Nos vemos.

Wiss respondió con ironía el intento de chantaje que el dios dispuso por lo que solo se limitó a darle una respuesta sin compromiso. Comenzó a alejarse entre la oscuridad escuchando solamente sus pasos que cada vez se hacían más lejanos para los oídos de Bills quien aún mantenía su sonrisa observando hacia la nada. Era extraño, pues, a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, mantenía algo de aquella personalidad que alguna vez lo caracterizó como el dios destructor que recordaba con nostalgia.


End file.
